Carlisle's Sister
by Enchanted0ne
Summary: Being Carlisle's sister can be nice at times, but it can also be infuriating. Lilac Lacrisa Volturi(Cullen) is Carlisle's distant relative, but basically his sister. When he lived with her and the Volturi for a while, he decided that the life didn't suit
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

Lilac Lacrisa Cullen is Carlisle's older sister, born in the late 2600 BC. Lilac is more of a very distant relative but Carlisle claims her as an older sister. She joined the Volturi Coven after Aro stumbled upon her. He claimed that she had extraordinary powers that would benefit the Volturi. Indeed, for she housed the powers of Pain), Taking away senses, Electricity, and the Control of the Elements and Mother Nature. She indeed, was very precious to the Volturi, seeing she was the wisest and oldest. But she acted younger, like only in her 100's. She considers Aro like her father, Marcus a very close friend, and Caius.. well, as soon as she made eye contact with him, she knew she was his mate. But that would wait. Athenodora, his first wife, was killed by a newborn 10 years before Lilac arrived.

Lilac likes to be called Lacrisa at times because she thinks that the name 'Lilac' is too cute, or she only lets her close family or friends call her by Lacrisa, Crisa, Lil, or Risa. Her eyes are a glowing crimson red while her hair is a strawberry blonde color that was soft to the touch, like feathers. Felix described it as he accidentally pulled her hair but Lilac had only smiled and waved it off.

* * *

_AD 1000 (Still introduction)_

The Volturi had heard of Immortal Children and were in a small village, a fire crackling in the middle of town with Lilac and Jane next to it. Lilac, Jane, Demetri, Felix, and Alec had formed a very close bond as friends with each other. Jane picked up the immortal child after shunning it. A woman came rushing out, screaming. Felix and Demetri held her back and brought her down to her knees. It was the Victorian Era so Lilac wore what Jane wore. Aro motioned for Marcus to finish her off, he did. Pulling her head off at the same time while Demetri and Feliix pulled her arms off, adding her to the fire. Irina, Tanya, and Kate tried getting past but were held by the guards. Aro smiled devilishly before Jane threw the child into the fire, making sparks fly.

The Volturi traveled back to Volterra, Italy and resumed work as always. Aro had touched Marcus briefly but with that one contact, he knew he was courting Aro's sister, Didyme. Aro suddenly ordered Didyme to be brought in the room. Lilac stood next to Caius's throne silently watching while Aro brutally killed his sister in front of Marcus's eyes. The wise, calm vampire looked utterly horrified. The oldest vampiress winced when she was set on fire and was reduced to ashes. Marcus tried committing suicide but Aro would not allow it and would always say 'You are needed with us. Move on.'

After a few weeks from that incident, Marcus had called Lilac out and personally told her that Caius was her mate. She was shocked to the point her mind couldn't even work. Marcus only smiled sadly and clasped her shoulder in his hand "You have a chance. Unlike me." The grief-stricken vampire immediately disappeared to the throne room after that.

* * *

_1700 – 1720 (Still introduction)_

Lilac heard that she had a younger brother. He was now 60 years old in the 1700's. His name was Carlisle Cullen and he visited Volterra to meet Lilac and live there for a while. She had grown fond of him and was overly protective of him. Lilac taught him different languages so it would be better for when he traveled the world, he would know how to speak their languages. Caius, on the other hand, had accepted that Lilac was his mate and _HE _was now _VERY_ over protective. But still shows affection when they are alone.

The Volturi held a ball. Probably for celebration of something that Lilac wasn't aware of. The three plus Carlisle stood on the balcony, overlooking the area, Carlisle stood near the wall, letting the three leaders take the glory. Aro stood nearest to the railing, then Caius, and Marcus. All wore golden Victorian outfits. Aro's eyes locked with Lilac's and he nodded. Marcus turned and walked back first, then Caius, and lastly Aro. Jane looked at Lilac and nodded. They walked towards the throne room. The three kings were already seated and wore their black coats. Felix and Demetri brought in a traitor, letting Aro see his mind first before swiftly tearing his head off. The two guards following by tearing the arms off. Carlisle had turned his head away, too disgusted. The two leaders, Jane, and Carlisle walked back out. Lilac waited for Caius like a loyal mate and guard. He finally stood, went over to his mate, wrapped his arm around her waist and murmured loving words into her ear as the two walked out. Lilac smiled and wrapped her arm around his waist, which in turn, gave Caius a smile. They were like human lovers that were engaged.

What Carlisle didn't know was that Lilac was not completely innocent. She was cruel to the guilty and kind to the ones she cared for. In 1720, Carlisle decided that he would make a new Coven. He forced Lilac with him, making Aro, Marcus, Caius(Most importantly), and the whole guard enraged when they found Lilac missing and a note on the Throne Room floor. But they could not do anything for they would get the wrath and hatred from Lilac if they hurt or executed Carlisle, her precious little brother.

* * *

**Now, It is 2005. Lilac has been apart from Caius and the others for 225 years.**

**She misses them, though, she is not so sure if they miss her or even remember her.**

**So, she only contacts Demetri and Felix. Carlisle has made a Coven named "The Olymic Coven."**

**It consists of Vegetarian vampires(which feed on animal blood), Rosalie Lillian Hale or Rosalie Cullen, **

**Emmett McCarty or Emmett Cullen, Jasper Whitlock or Jasper Cullen, Esme Anne Platt or Esme Cullen,**

**Edward Anthony Masen or Edward Cullen, Carlisle Cullen, and Alice Mary Brandon or Alice Cullen.**

**Lilac was not officially a member, for she still wore the Volturi pendant around her neck. Rosalie and Emmett**

**are together(dating), Carlisle with Esme(Married, acting as parents to the members of the coven as they attend school),**

**Jasper and Alice are together(Dating). Edward is alone, but Lilac senses that he has found someone he loves.**

**Lilac treats the entire coven like a caring older sister. Everyone knows her history and Carlisle added**

**some things. They hated her at first, but then they grew to love her again, as she proved that she**

**would protect them with her strong powers. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper wear their Cullen Crest on their**

**wrist bands while Rosalie and Esme wear the Cullen Crest around their necks on a chain.**

**Alice wears a satin choker with the Cullen Crest while Carlisle wears it somewhere.**


	2. Chapter 1

[1]

**C**hapter **O**ne

Lilac Lacrisa Volturi

I sat on the couch, my head drooped back as I mused over whether I should stand or stay seated. Edward was bringing a human home today and I didn't like it. My urge for human blood could be awakened at any time.

My eyes were not golden. It was red even though I drank animal blood. Carlisle, my _brother_ who _stole_ me away from Volterra, tried finding any solutions, since he was a doctor but he didn't.

Suddenly, I smelt the female scent with Edwards. The back palm of my right hand laid on my forehead. Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, and Emmett were loud in the kitchen, trying to make food. I could've helped but they said they wanted to try. Rosalie is the only one that doesn't want to have the human over.

The door opened and closed. I opened my eyes and looked to my right, seeing Edward holding Bella close "Bella, this is Lilac Lacrisa Cullen, she's the oldest vampire in the coven and Carlisle's sister." I cleared my throat before replying in my mezzo-soprano voice.

"Not officially in this coven." I stood and was immediately in front of Bella from using my vampire speed, holding a hand out while a small smile graced my lips "Lilac. Pleased to meet you." She took my hand and smiled. I stood back and let the other Cullen's greet Bella. Rosalie was angry at something and broke a glass bowl in her hands.

I narrowed my eyes, my voice suddenly menacing and threatening "Rose." She flinched at my tone before muttering an apology and whisking away. I sighed and turned around, walking back to my couch and back to the position I was in.

Things happened and Edward took Bella out 'climbing trees' you could say. Carlisle sat down next to me "You seem to be getting duller every decade sister." He muttered softly.

Sighing, I took my hand off my forehead, sat up and clasped my hands in my lap. Like every Volturi mate "My dear brother, you know that you are keeping me away from Volterra."

"We're going to play baseball soon. You going to come?" Carlisle asked, swiftly changing the subject while looking out the large windows. Thunder boomed loudly outside while it rained, the clouds letting off steam for a second before lightning came.

I let out a dark chuckle "Yeah. Sure. Just watching though."

* * *

As said, I was watching the whole baseball game. I let out a deep sigh through my nose before I saw three faint figures in the fog. Alice called the game to an end. In a hurry, every single Cullen was surrounding Bella. I used my vampire speed and I was immediately in front of the group with Carlisle beside me. We were the only ones not in an attacking position.

It was Victoria, Laurant and James. Victoria smirked "Playing Baseball? Can you add us to your teams?"

"No, sorry, we were just leaving." Carlisle said calmly.

"Aww, come on, just one game? What harm could it be?" The red-head asked.

James was eyeing Bella.

James unfortunately, caught Bella's scent and went into a pouncing position. I narrowed my eyes, immediately grabbing Bella and using my vampire speed to get to the car. Edward followed. I whispered urgently through the window "Go!" I hissed.

Edward immediately drove off. When I looked back, the three nomad vampires were gone. Carlisle nodded at me and I rushed back to the Cullen's, the others behind me. Edward and Bella were already there. We prepared to leave Forks. Bella wanted me with her so I did.

Rose was hesitating but Carlisle eventually persuaded her. Me, Alice, Jasper, and Bella got into a black car. Jasper in the driver's seat, Alice in the passenger seat, with me and Bella in the back as we started towards Arizona, Phoenix. Along the way, I kept informing the three about James.

Arriving at a hotel and getting a room, Alice suddenly had a vision. She drew something that seemed like a dance studio. Bella claimed that it was her ballet school and she had gotten lessons when she was younger. I decided to go investigate there. Which I did.

I changed into a grey v-neck tank top that was covered with a wool double-breast military coat, black skinny jeans, black ankle-high combat boots. Alice looked at me worryingly "Be careful." I nodded and was gone in a flash.

It was soon nighttime and I had been looking around the area to see anything. I only smelt the Cullens so I rushed towards their scent. Carlisle looked at me "Edward went ahead into the studio.." I glared at nothing and we rushed in. Bella's agonized scream and the scent of blood hit me.

I hopped down from the railing with Alice, Emmett, and Jasper. The two went and got James. I kneeled down next to Bella, calming her down "Shh.. Bella, it's gonna be okay.." I touched a red liquid and smelt it. Blood. I creased my forehead as I fought to keep my inner animal in. "Carlisle!"

My little brother was next to me. I just walked out, not able to bear the scent of blood. I blinked several times, which I didn't need to, trying to swallow the venom that had pooled into my mouth. I growled to myself, apparently not happy that I didn't get to feed on human blood.

Slapping myself, I let out a deep sigh and muttered "What is wrong with me..?"


	3. Chapter 2

[2]

**C**hapter **T**wo

Lilac Lacrisa Cullen

Alice had decided to have a party at the house for Bella's party. I was dressed up in a leather and black lace flared, strapless black dress, with Red high-heels. Bella walked down the stairs with Edward. I raised an eyebrow. She was not wearing HEELS!

I stayed quiet as she opened presents. Mine was first. It was a white freshwater pearl on a gold chain. She gasped "Lilac! Oh my god, you didn't have to... how did you get this? I mean, this is a real pearl."

Chuckling, I smiled sadly "Caius had given me that, we had traveled to a certain location before.. and he found the pearl. I only made the necklace." I added.

Bella was brimming with joy "But.. if he gave it to you.. why give it to me?"

I grinned, my straight white teeth showing "Because, it has... no use for me and just use it as a luck charm hmm?" I joked. She nodded and put the necklace gently onto her neck. Other presents were opened until Bella cut her finger. It was very bloody and it dropped to the floor. I was going crazy.

Jasper was no better. I held my breath, looking away. I heard two crashes and more blood. Looking up, I saw Bella had glass shards in her arm and Jasper was collapsed on my favorite piano. "Jasper! You killed my piano!" I shrieked in horror.

Alice dragged him out, trying to soothe him. Rosalie, Emmett, and Esme followed. My forehead creased with worry at Bella before turning and walking out. I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Ugh.. I feel horrible.."

"Because your inner animal wanted Bella's blood. It happens." Alice reasoned. I rolled my eyes before sitting down on a chair nearby. Carlisle came out.

"Bella went home with Edward.. I have also gotten some news that some locals think we are not human... I mean, I should be way past my twenties and Lilac past forty. We have to leave the state.. The coven is broken for now." He murmured. I nodded. Everyone disappeared with their mates.

I just wandered the woods.

* * *

After four months, I walked back into the Cullen house, up the stairs and to my room. I decided to go back to Volterra because the coven was broken up. I saw the grand piano. I walked towards it, my cold long fingers traced the keys before I sat down and played Etude #26 from Chopin.

I stopped midway from a gasp. I stood and turned, Bella was there she was stuttering "Li-Lilac! I thought every single one of you were gone!" She sobbed. Smiling sadly, I enveloped her in a hug. She shivered from my temperature.

Pulling back, I caught her attention "Bella, stay strong. Don't become a living dead like me alright? Do not take risks. Keep safe, for your father, Charlie." With that, I was out of the Cullen's and on a plane to Italy.

Once the plane landed, I was out of my seat and immediately in Volterra. Sighing, I used the secret passage, the sewers. I stayed in the shadows and stopped when I heard two familiar voices. It was Demetri and Felix.

"Hmm Felix, did you hear that? A trespasser perhaps." Demetri's light voice spoke.

"Oh yeah, lets check it out." They rounded the corner and saw me, I was in the shadows. Felix boomed on "Step out of the shadows missy! We won't hurt you." He added quickly.

Demetri let out a series of laughs, managing to choke out "More like we won't _DRINK YOU DRY_."

I sighed "My my, you two won't do your job properly at all hm?" I asked. The two stopped what they were doing as I stepped out of the shadows, red eyes gleaming and strawberry blonde hair softly rustling on the stale wind.

Immediately, I was enveloped in a bone-crushing hug from Felix and joyful cries from Demetri "Lacrisa! You're back home!"

"If you'll let me back that is.. if you even missed me for the past 225 years I was away." I added quickly.

The two looked deeply offended "This is your home isn't it?" Demetri asked. I nodded quickly. They pulled(Felix) and pushed(Demetri) me towards the stairs and met Jane on the way. She looked shocked before going to the oak doors first, knocking on the doors.

A bored sound came from within and Jane opened the doors. I rolled my eyes. Felix cried so loudly "Masters! Someone dear has returned!" I was still pushed and pulled. I scoffed. Felix was in front of me so I was hidden behind him.

A irritated voice answered "Get out of the way then Felix! We cannot see this 'person' you describe if your blocking him or her with you in front!" I remembered this voice.. Felix moved out of the way and I saw Caius, Marcus, and Aro.

Felix, Jane, and Demetri gave me a push. I snapped at them "What the heck! Why are you guys so pushy today?" I was immediately in a bone-crushing hug again. But this time, instead of black clothes, there was a red scarf.

It was Caius. Aro's astonished voice came "Lacri! My dear, this is quite a surprise you are giving us."

"Am I not welcome anymore? 'Cause I can leave right now." I offered.

Marcus let a gasp escape his lips and Caius only hugged me tighter. "You are not going anywhere anymore Lilac." Caius growled out, letting me out of his grasp and his hand was protectively around my waist in a possessive manner.

Aro agreed, so did the guard. I lowered my head in embarrassment. Caius sat back on his throne. I stood next to Alec. The blonde ruler kept on holding my hand the whole time, thinking I would be stolen again. But I won't be going anywhere for a _long_ time.


	4. Chapter 3

[3]

**C**hapter **T**hree

Lilac Lacrisa Volturi

Caius's arms were wrapped around my bare waist in the early afternoon on the bed one day. It had been around two months since I had arrived in Volterra and I felt truly whole here. At least with Caius around. We had just finished our 'session'(if you know what I mean).

He played with my hair, twisting and curling it, while I nestled deeper into his cool hard chest. His muscular body shook with a chuckle "Clingy are we?"

I peered up at him and rolled my red eyes "You were too dominant a few minutes ago." I shot back playfully. He opened his mouth to speak but then his kind face turned into a scowl. I knew why. I smelt a Cullen. Caius growled before both of us dressed. He was dressed with black dress shoes, black pants, a red long sleeved business shirt(also a black tie), a black tuxedo jacket with his red scarf.

I just wore a simple black v-neck blouse that really brought out my e-cup, red skinny jeans, and black high-heels with a bit of black make-up. Me and Caius exited the room and sped into the throne room. Caius sat down and I sat on his armrest, next to Alec with my right foot propped up.

Aro was informing us that Edward was taking a visit. A minute later, he walked into the room. He looked at the leaders then to me, a look of shock passed his face before Aro asked "What a surprise Edward. What do you need?"

"I want to request that I... die.. Because Bella Swan, my mate, is dead." He said sullenly. I mentally rolled my eyes. Bella was not a vampire, therefore not his mate.

Aro looked torn "But your powers are so rare... it is a shame..." He muttered but Edward had turned and was out of the room. Caius merely snorted and mumbled something. I was shocked. Bella was _dead? _No, she can't be. She promised that she would live.

I didn't hear Aro ask Jane to go see where Demetri and Felix are and what was taking so long. Jolting out of my thoughts, I looked up to see Jane disappear through the oak doors. I hadn't noticed the tracker and the strong vampire even left to retrieve Edward.

Smelling a familiar scent, I tensed up, but Caius brushed his cool hand over mine which helped me relax a bit. His beautiful face was masked up with a scowl. I looked towards the door once it opened. Alec walked down the dais "Sister, you were told to bring back one, though you bring back two and a half."

Aro was the one that stood and smiled "Ah, Edward." He went down and greeted him. Bella and Alice looked shocked like Edward. Aro stood in front of his seat "Jane, please try your abilities.." Jane tried but failed. Aro sighed softly "Alec?" Alec tried too but failed.

The raven-haired ruler looked at me "Lacrisa? How about you? You are the best of the best and your powers are extraordinary." I nodded when I saw the pleading in his red eyes. Standing up from my seat on Caius's arm-rest, I walked down the dais, at the foot of it, a few feet away from the three.

Edward growled when I prepared "No!" He immediately lunged for me but I caught him and threw him towards a guard before facing Bella who looked frightened. I walked forward and my electricity was on low shock. I touched her briefly and she held her arm where I touched, preparing to scream but didn't. Instead she looked confused while Aro smiled

"Marvelous. Lacri, go back to Caius for now." I nodded, cutting off the pain before going back to my position near Caius. "Now... what shall we do?" He said while looking at Edward who held Bella close to him.

Caius growled "She knows too much. She's a liability."

Aro sighs "True.. Felix?"

Alex swishes past Bella, making her turn towards Felix. Edward growled "No!" He flipped Bella around, making her stand behind him

At the same time, Alice shot forward but was captured by the neck by Demetri.

Edward lunged at Felix, pinning the large vampire down. Soon they were fighting until Felix tossed him in the air and was immediately there, smashing Edward down by the neck on the floor with a loud sound. His left cheek had a dark crack.

Felix got up, turning towards Bella. Edward immediately shot up after the crack healed. The Cullen crashed into Felix as the large vampire was walking towards Bella.

Caius and Marcus had either a bored and sullen face or a heavy scowl. I smirked while I watched the 'dance' of the vampires.

Soon enough, Felix took Edwards neck again and slammed him down on the stairs of the dais, in front of Marcus and Aro. I growled but Caius touched my arm, comforting me.

Felix forced Edward up and held his head up to Aro. The king stepped forward but Bella threw a tantrum while clawing her hair and her chest. "No.. No... NO! PLEASE NO! STOP!"

Aro raised a hand to stop Felix. The vampire held Edward's neck and stood up, facing towards Bella.

"K-Kill me. N-not him." Bella stated. Aro had an intrigued face while descending the stairs.

"How intriguing.. You would give up your life.. For someone like us " His pale fingertips pressed into his chest "A vampire.. A soulless.. Monster."

Bella stuttered "Y-Yo-You don't know.. Anything."

Alice suddenly yelled "Stop! Bella will become one of us... I'm the one who will change her."

Aro looked at her then motioned to Bella "Be my guest." Alice shook her head in denial

"No, not here. Her father is in the law enforcement.. if she goes missing, there will be questions."

Caius's scowl went deeper "That can be easily changed." He said while his left hand wrapped around my waist protectively as I sat still on his arm rest. Alice gave her hand to Aro who asked and he smiled before muttering something. Alice was released and the two rushed to Edward's side. "You are letting her go?" Caius said, disbelief in his perfect accented voice.

Marcus just sullenly sunk into his large chair as Aro replied with his eyebrows knitted together "Dear Caius, the girl's disappearance will be conspicuous at best. And surely you can see her potential."

"Let us be done with this.." Marcus growled from his seat.

Alice stepped forward, facing me "Lilac, the Coven is back together again... Will you come back?"

I narrowed my red eyes and growled out "The last time I checked, the Cullens had '_disbanded_' already. I asked Carlisle myself and he agreed."

"But, that was two months ago!" Alice pleaded.

Caius finally broke in, his scowl very deep "If she wants to stay, she stays." Alice let out a broken sigh before the three exited with Demetri leading them. Once the oak doors closed, The tension in the room immediately dispelled.

Aro smiled suddenly "Ah, Heidi is here with our '_meal_'." The vampires that were currently in the room smiled evilly except me. Heidi entered, her copper-brown hair bouncing on her shoulders and her luscious red lips broke into a smile.

Immediately after Aro greeted them, everyone pounced on their prey. I usually only drank one human at feeding times, seeing i'm not much of a drinker. Once I was finished, I sat on Caius's left arm rest again, my heels on his seat as I twirled my strawberry-blonde hair in my pale hand.

Caius was suddenly in front of me, an eyebrow raised "Your feet is on where I sit."

I laughed softly "I know." He smiled evilly before snatching me up, sat down, and put me down on his arm rest all in one split second. I playfully glared at him as his eyes were smug "Cheater."

His perfectly sculpted face was in a scowl but his eyes held mischievous ideas. I crossed my arms under my chest and huffed as I silently watched the rest of the members finish off the humans. Demetri was one of them. He was always one of the big drinkers.

Caius and I started on a quiet bicker about some ridiculous idea. Marcus looked at us with amusement and grief in his red eyes while Aro looked at us weirdly as if we had gone insane.

After hours of bickering, I let out a frustrated groan and threw my hands up before dropping them again "Fine, fine. Your win this time." I growled out softly, only the ones on the dais were able to hear.

The blonde ruler had a triumphant look on his face before he hid it on a scowl again. Alec burst out laughing but was silenced by Caius's famous death-look. Instead, I just stood up, and quietly talked about daily matters softly with Alec. He was smirking. I glared at him and he just shrugged before whispering back his response

"I guess Bella Swan won't actually be changed just yet."

I growled back softly "That doesn't have to do with anything I just said!"

Alec just smirked, trying to hold back a laugh "Well no, I was hardly listening to you."

Rolling my eyes, I huffed softly because the room was eerily quiet except the occasional talk that Aro held with Caius or Marcus. I caught Heidi's eye and she glared then dreamily looked at Caius who was scowling again at Aro.

I heard a distant scream near the reception room and Aro smiled wickedly "Ah, finally Demetri has done his job... Now we need a new receptionist.. Though, I think Chelsea has already brought a new one in.. for I smell a new scent..."

Caius narrowed his crimson eyes before he looked at me and stood "Lilac, come." I raised an eyebrow, confusion flickering in my face as we exited the throne room. I admit, my mate is a _HUGE_ sadist. I do not deny that, and I never will in my entire lifespan.

We entered his room and he sunk down on the chair behind his desk, papers neatly piled on one side. I sat down on the chair in front of him, eyebrow raised "Yes...?" I asked cautiously as he clasped his hands on the table.

"I know Heidi has been staring at me lately." He started.

"And?" I asked.

"Are you bothered by it?"

"A Little, why?"

"Because I wanted to tell you to NOT mind her. She might challenge you but just ignore her." He finished.

I scoffed "Or I can just kill her myself.. but that is NOT possible." I growled before shutting up "Is that all you wanted to say?" I asked innocently.

Caius looked taken aback before stuttering "U-Uh yeah." I smirked. He hardly stutters, it's like I changed him into a softie for me.


	5. Chapter 4

[4]

**C**hapter **F**our

I sighed mentally for the thousandth time that day. I sat on one of the benches in the throne room with Jane next to me. Caius was fiddling with the open holes of his arm-rest, Marcus looked down at his lap sullenly as always, and Aro stared at the door, unblinking.

It was any normal day in the life of a Volturi member. The new receptionist, Valentina was okay, but she would be ended soon. Demetri came over and nudged me with his elbow. I raised an eyebrow at him.

He was grinning weirdly. I began to have shivers down my spine, which were uncommon. "What?" I lowly whispered so only he and Jane could hear.

"Nothing~" He sing-song-whispered back. I glared at him with my burgundy red-colored eyes suspiciously. He just grinned stupidly back. I huffed softly, leaning back on the wall with my arms crossed under my chest. My black button-up shirt was never buttoned up, It was like left open for a v-neck at the top.

Caius glanced at me occasionally, probably checking if I was okay but he only did it when no one was looking. Demetri whispered suddenly "I heard that Bella and Edward are engaged." I had to put my hand over my mouth to stop me from yelling in shock. My eyes were widened at Demetri.

"What the hell are you saying Dems?" I hissed softly after I set my hand down again. Jane was smirking at us.

The copper-haired vampire just smiled broader until he had dimples on his stone face "They were promised to marry.. Also, there seems to be an uproar in Seattle. Aro will hear of it soon and I'm guessing that Jane, Alec, Felix, and I would be sent out to 'kill them.'" He muttered back, looking nervously at the three kings.

Breaking a smirk from my face, I joked silently with mouth speaking "Oh, because you are the 'almighty' quadruples?" I said the word Almighty with my hands abbreviating it.

Dems just rolled his eyes and secretly handed me an envelope "Someone told me to give this to you.." He mumbled I took it with my eyebrows raised silently and opened it quickly, reading it over. Smiling softly, I saw it was from Carlisle. He wrote about things happening. When I came to one point, I frowned.

'_-is expected to change when she is wed. She let us 'vote' for her. Either keeping her mortality or become immortal. Alice was the first candidate to change her, then I because it was safer. But Edward will be the one to change her.'_

I had to blink several times which were not needed and read the rest of the letter. Folding it, I glared ahead, deep in thought. _If Edward was to change her... hmm.. no.. that wouldn't be a choice..._

It was a surprise that no one else but Demetri and Jane had caught my uneasiness. Caius just noticed it and was about to call me over when Chelsea burst into the room "Master Aro, there have been reports about serial killings in Seattle for the past month. I suspect that it is the job of newborns.."

Aro looked intrigued. "Indeed... Jane, Felix, Demetri, Alec, and... Lilac. You will go investigate. Do not come back until you have finished your job." The sadistic blonde-ruler protested but I bowed and muttered a 'as you wish.' with the others before we were gone, on the run to Seattle.

Jane smirked "I never thought that Aro would send you, Caius's mate and a queen, to investigate with us." Her blonde hair was in a bun so she had no worry of her hair.

I growled "I'm just as equal as you four, do not compare me." Jane just laughed softly before we faced forward again.

* * *

When it turned dark, the five of us were on a roof, overlooking a scene. Indeed, it was newborns. I placed my hands on the stone railing. My nails were 2 cm's long and sharpened. The four exchanged words before Felix turned "-Maybe we should inform Aro."

I turned my head 45 degrees "No. Aro's decisions are being watched."

Felix said something but it resulted in him being a victim in Jane's power. The bulky vampire arched his back in pain and grunted. After a few seconds, Jane stopped, letting Felix drop to the floor before he stood up again.

"Decisions Decisions.. We have to decide" Jane sighed, looking over the scene. Cars turned over, fire starting, and humans being killed by the newborns.

Alec placed his left gloved hand on his sister's right shoulder "Then it is time now. Decide, sister."

Jane nodded "We shall wait two days, then track the newborns down. Ending every single one of them." The blonde young vampire said slowly and menacingly. I chuckled at that and we disappeared, running off into the night.

* * *

On the second day, we had fed on a few humans that were guilty before we fast-walked, well, normally walked in vampire speed. Demetri was telling them where they were, giving directions and such. I kept teasing him and he would retort back. I smelt burning flesh and playfully gagged.

Jane rolled her eyes and swatted me on the shoulder "Geez, it's like, when only five of us are alone, you act like in your 100's. You're over 5,000 years older than us Lacri!"

I placed a dramatic hand to my exposed upper-chest "Can I not be playful? You want me all serious like Caius?" I was wearing what I wore two days ago. A black button up shirt that I left three buttons open that showed my crease-line(?), black jeans, and dark red high heels. My strawberry-blonde hair was changed to a blonde, snow-white color.

The younger vampire shook her head "No.. that's not what I meant.. oh well." She finished before we just entered the clearing. I saw the Cullens, as always, holding onto their mates and leaving everyone else standing _IF_ they had no mate. That was the problem with them. They liked to stand in pairs.

Once we stopped a few feet away, Jane's unblinking gaze was kept on the coven "Impressive. In my entire lifespan, I have never seen such a small coven defend their territory of a whole army of newborns."

Carlisle smiled and kept calm "Luck is on our side."

"And I see that Bella has not been changed yet." Jane added suspiciously.

"We are planning to change her soon." The doctor replied smoothly. I gave credit for that. After all, Bella and Edward are engaged. I eyed the ring before I looked at Bella. She looked sad at me. Narrowing my eyes, I shifted my piercing gaze to my little brother as if asking what he wrote was true. He nodded and then looked back at Jane wearily.

I smelt blood on someone. Not animal blood, Human blood. My insides twitched. A reaction to newborns. "You missed one." I said, looking past Carlisle's shoulder, finally spotting a chocolate-haired girl with red eyes. Jane used her power on her. While the girl screamed,

Jane questioned calmly "Who's your master?"

The girl gasped for air as the pain receeded for a moment to let her speak "I-I don't know... Riley never told us..." Jane resumed but the girl was dry sobbing since she couldn't cry anymore "P-Please!"

Esme interrupted "She had no choice!"

"The Volturi don't give second chances." I said simply. Felix walked forward with Demetri. They hoisted her up when Jane stopped and they brought her to her knees, each guard holding an arm. Edward covered Bella's eyes. Carlisle looked away. Walking up to her swiftly, I tore her head off at the same time as the two tore off her arms.

Adding her to the fire, I turned to Carlisle as I passed him "What you said is entirely true." I stated, not actually a question. He nodded sullenly. Raising my hand, I ruffled his hair, what I used to do when I showed affection for him. He smiled sadly before I continued on, Bella was confused when Edward lowered his hand again.

The five of us raced back to Italy. We arrived the next day, early dawn before the citizens rose. Entering the halls, I was lost in my mind, I didn't notice that I stopped mid-step. The others looked at me weirdly. Shaking my head, I continued on. Once we entered the throne room, me in front, Aro stood, his gleeful laugh ringing through the room. "Is the job done?"

The five of us nodded. He smiled "Good work, I knew I could just count on you. You were a bit late though. One day."

Before anyone could answer, I did "We had to make a choice after seeing the immense size of the 'army' of newborns. After deciding that we had to see if they would stop soon, or continue, we just watched them from afar. If they hadn't left Seattle, we would've stepped in but they traveled to Washington. Once we arrived, the newborns were destroyed. Only the Cullen's were there with Bella." I finished, uneasy.

Aro raised an eyebrow "Immortal or Mortal?"

Alec answered "Mortal, m'lord."

Caius snapped his head towards Aro, seething "They don't seem to be progressing with her change at all!" Aro turned to Caius and raised a hand

"Patience brother. All in due time.." He turned to us "You are done, don't be so rigid. Aren't we all family?" We nodded and dispersed. I was about to return to my seat on the bench but Caius beckoned me over. I walked up the dais, unnoticed by the others. Once I was next to him, I raised an eyebrow.

He pulled me onto his lap, his head in the crook of my neck softly growling "I missed your scent my love.." He mumbled. I rolled my eyes and just sat there, on his lap, the whole entire time.


	6. Chapter 5

**HAS some adult-content in this chapter(At the end) xD Like, this is the sole reason why I rate it as M, INCASE! XD -and swearing. can't forget that eh?-**

* * *

[5]

**C**hapter **F**ive

Lilac Lacrisa Volturi

Our bond has been strengthened. Me and Caius. He was now very protective around me, he wouldn't even let me walk around, so I just sit in his lap all day. Certainly, he has changed. His light hair was now a dark blonde and his red eyes were more vicious and evil.

Every smile he did was evil and he was more of a sadist than last month. But he hadn't changed towards me. Lately, I have been getting shivers down my spine every week. Caius had noticed and he asked me about it one day.

"I- I'm not really sure... I have a twisted feeling in my gut and it won't do any good." I mumbled wearily while my head rested in the crook of his neck. His act also changed for one. He is more likely to help set things on fire which I had laughed at that.

Carlisle constantly sent letters about progress. Each one Caius had read with my permission. One letter, it said Bella was really sick and that she was carrying a child. This letter she hid. Burned it in fact.

I shivered again and Caius silently drew small circles on my back to help me try to relax as my muscles tensed up with foreboding. Drifting out, My left hand that was free traveled to my head. I stood up suddenly "I'm going out for a while." I mumbled before disappearing. Drawing a hooded cloak, I wrapped it around myself and stepped out.

It was still afternoon but I stayed in the shadows of the front door. Slumping down, I held my legs to my chest with my elbows on my knees and hands on my head, the cloak still around me safely. To ensure no one would try and catch me, my body was full of high-electricity that would kill a human with one touch.

I was hardly aware that Felix and Jane stood a little ways off, staring at me. Lifting my head up and stopping the flow of electricity through my body, I asked softly "Do you need anything?"

Felix was the one that answered "Aro, Caius, and Marcus were worried since you just suddenly stood and left. You seemed off for the past few weeks. So.. anything wrong?"

Shaking my head, I stood up again "No, nothing. I was just thinking too deeply about things that should be kept hidden." Smirking, I walked back in with the two behind me, looking confused. Once we entered the throne room and resumed our positions, Caius immediately snatched me and set me on his lap, his strong arms around my slim waist in a firm lock.

Aro looked at me "Are you alright m'dear?" I nodded briefly before resting my head on Caius's left shoulder. The blonde ruler murmured softly to me

"Lilac... you can talk to me about it."

"No... it would be better if I didn't.." I mumbled softly while shifting my position. My right side of me leaned onto him, right hand clasped within his left, my left hand laying idle on my lap. Valentina's heels clicked loudly in the hallway beyond the doors. My head rested on Caius's chest now, eyes closed.

Demetri had his hair slicked back, and so was Felix. They opened the door and the brown-haired woman walked in stiffly, aware of how many vampires were in the room. She stopped at the bottom of the dais. Aro stayed seated, his hands clasped together in front of him, a smile on his lips as he beckoned her forward softly.

The woman extended her hands, the tray held a paper. Raising my head, I narrowed my eyes at the woman and she glanced at me, shivering when Aro took the letter and opened it. A shrill cry of joy escaped his lips "Ah! Young Bella and Edward are to marry!"

Marcus only grunted "What joy..."

On the other hand, Caius was fuming with his chest rising an falling to keep his temper in check but failed "_This_ is how they announce her change? Do they take us a fools?" He roared. I looked up at him.

Aro looked to Caius, his brows knitted together, and he looked like he was on the verge of crying "Patience my brother.."

Marcus let out a relieved sigh "Now.. it is all over."

The leader of the three looked bewildered "Over? No, this is just the beginning."

"What do you mean?" Caius growled.

"Is it not obvious already my brothers?" Aro motioned to Felix and Demetri who grabbed Valentina and dragged her out of the room, about to destroy her. Her fear-filled screams echoed threw the halls and even the throne room when the door closed. "They have something I want." He said vehemently.

* * *

It was like every passing week, I was becoming like Marcus, only just troubled. Caius looked worried over the edge when I answered his long questions with a simple word. But one day, I was back to myself, I was constantly pestering him he smiled his evil smile but it was a loving smile when I did. Aro and Marcus looked pleased too, to see me jumpy.

But then, one day, when I was sitting on Caius's seat at the long table while Aro and Marcus sat too and Caius just stood, everyone was reading a large book. I was suddenly sub-conscious and was around some Cullens. I was facing Esme and she smiled at me coyly before moving her chess-piece. "Your turn Carlisle." She said softly.

Oh, I was looking through Carlisle's eyes. _Damn it! Carlisle! You are smarter than this! Hurry and make a move on your chess board!_ I growled. The vision jumped, but it was Carlisle who jumped, looking around. _Dumbo, mentally. I found a new power!_

_Lilac? _He asked mentally and cautiously as he moved his chess piece. I replied a 'yes' before Alice came in, dropped her vase, and announced that the Volturi were coming. I shifted to her mind and saw the whole vision. The whole Volturi being wiped out by.. the covens and werewolves, Caius was brutally murdered by Tanya and Kate of the Denali coven.

Bringing myself back to the present, I saw Irina come in. Two guards followed her. She glanced at me who had shut my book, placed it on the table and stood. "I.. Have come to report a crime, the Cullens, they've done something.." She started. Aro looked across at me before he was immediately in front of Irina who gave him her hand. Caius turned around, smiling evilly again, Pure Sadist.

Reading her mind, he dazed off before looking at Irina "Oh my." He simply said. I walked toward Caius, uneasy. He noticed and wrapped an arm around my waist reassuring me. The Volturi were dismissed for that day. I was laying on the bed, head held in my hands. I felt a breeze and a hand was left on my shoulder.

I flung into the person's arms, which were Caius's and dry sobbed. He shushed me, trying to sooth me, when I reduced my cries to my body shaking, he softly asked me what was wrong. I shakily answered softly "T-This won't go well... I- I saw through Carlisle's eyes.. then Alice's.. she was seeing the future at the time so... I saw it.."

I let out a mournful cry and Caius hushed me lovingly again, "What is wrong? Will we not succeed?"

"The future is never certain... like being written in stone but... I saw everyone, dead, on fire, you were.." I stopped hesitantly. He urged me to go on. "Brutally murdered by Tanya and Kate..." I shivered and he held me in his arms as we lay there, in bed. His strong muscular arms brought me to him.

"Do not be afraid. I am confident that we will win. I will protect you." He murmured, pressing me tighter to his body.

Softly looking up at him through my lashes, I let out a sigh "More like I will protect you." I joked. He fake gasped and shunned me before he pressed his cold lips to mine, our body's rumbling with our low growls deep in our chests. I flipped us over so I was on top of him, he growled when I pulled away and trailed my long fingers down his bare chest.

His chest was rising and falling from our violent kiss. He smiled, not evil, but his usual smile. He flipped us over and took my dress off. He kissed me, down my jaw, neck, and then to the crease of my breasts. He growled as his eyes turned black with desire, he sucked on one, and the other was teased with his right hand.

I let out moans and his left hand cunningly snaked down my stomach and to my womanhood. Discarding the rest of my clothes, he stuck one finger in, moving it about. Moaning again, I held onto his head as he kissed me again, in a flash, his clothes were gone too. Without warning, he pushed into me.

Letting out a small cry, I throw my head back in pleasure as he kept on thrusting into me, his hands holding my hips in place as he used his speed. I gasped as he hit something, probably my g-spot. Moaning in ecstasy while he roared. After a full hour of doing that, he finally pulled away, both of our chests heaving. Not that we need it.

Caius pulled me closer to him to the point my breasts were pressed up on him. He chuckled "Feel better?" If I were a human, I would be a pink color.

Nodding slightly, I look up at his red eyes. He was satisfied but then we did it again after 10 minutes of rest. Probably making love around 6 times when we start. After the 6th time, I pulled on my clothes, red eyes gleaming. Caius did too, but he shot me a coy smirk. Wrapping his arm around my waist, he lowered his head so his mouth was at my ear growling "A bit demanding this time hm?"

I let out a small laugh and shrugged "What can I say?" With that, we entered the Throne Room. I sat on Caius's lap as always and he was muttering about things to me while I replied softly.


	7. Chapter 6

[6]

**C**hapter **S**ix

Lilac Lacrisa Volturi

The Volturi walked through the forest and into the snow-filled clearing. I was just behind Caius and beside Jane. I wore a basic morgan t-shirt that had 6 buttons and 3 were not buttoned, black skinny-jeans, black flats, and a cloak that was hooded. My eyes had black eye-shadow.

Hearing growling, I looked up to see werewolves in the line of Cullens. The Large line of the Volturi stopped and the werewolves were growling, snapping, and snarling at each other.

Carlisle stepped forward "Aro. Let us discuss things as we used to.. In a civilized manner."

"Fair words Carlisle, but, a little out of place given the battalion you've assembled against us." Aro said smoothly. He stood in the front, in the middle of Caius, who was to his left, and Marcus, who was to his right. Demetri stood a little way beside Marcus. I stood beside Jane which was behind the three, Alec behind Marcus while Felix stood right beside Caius, a bit behind him.

"I promise you, that was never my intent.." Carlisle muttered. Aro smirked at him while he continued "No laws have been broken."

Caius glared at him and growled "We see the child. Do not take us as fools!" He ended, his head tilted to the side slightly.

"She is not an immortal!" He scanned the Volturi lines before his golden eyes locked with my crimson ones. "These witnesses can attest to that. You can look. See the human blush within her cheeks"

"Enough of this-!" The blonde-ruler started but Aro raised a hand to stop.

"I will collect every asset to the truth, someone more central. Edward. As the child clings to your newborn mate." Aro said vehemently. Edward looked at his child, then to his mate reassuringly before walking forward towards us. Aro held onto Edward's hands, staring into space before smiling softly "I would like to meet her.."

Bella looked at her daughter, to Jacob, then to Edward. The three walked forward, towards Aro. Once they reached him, Aro let out a craze-filled laugh that was echoing with glee "I hear a strange heart.." The girl walked forward, greeted him, and instead of taking his hand, she touched his cheek. His eyes glazed over "Magnifico.." He merely said.

Bella pulled the girl back to her, Aro pulled away "Half mortal.." He turned around to face the line "Half immortal. Carried and conceived by this... newborn.. while she was still human!"

Caius narrowed his eyes "Impossible."

"Do you think they fooled me brother?" Aro asked.

Bella, Edward, and their child turned and walked back but the wolf stopped, turned, then started snarling and snapping at Aro from afar. The sadistic leader looked over Aro's shoulder disdainfully at the wolf. I was about to do something but Felix put a comforting hand on my shoulder, stopping me from doing anything.

The wolf walked away. Caius still looked at Aro "Bring the informant forward." He motioned with two fingers. A guard shoved Irina forward. The whole entire guard stepped forward. Caius pointed towards the child "Is that, the child you saw?"

Irina stuttered "I-I'm not sure."

"Jane?" Caius threatened.

"She's changed... This child is bigger." Irina's voice was not steady but shaken up.

"Then your abrogations(?) were false." Caius stated.

"The Cullens are innocent... I take... full responsibility for my mistake." She looked over to the group and mouthed 'i'm sorry.' before she was taken by the arms that were taken apart first. Tanya and Kate called Irina's name and lunged forward but were stopped. Irina's head was taken off and she was set on fire, courtesy of Caius.

The Denali sisters were still on the run. I stepped forward but Jane held my arm. I watched as they were finally stopped. The main guards stepped forward, Felix, Jane, Alec, Demetri, and Me. Felix stood beside Caius, Jane with Alec, Demetri beside Marcus and Aro, while I was on the other side of Caius.

Edward walked back to Bella. Aro looked at Jane, she used her powers and muttered "Pain." Edward fell down in pain but soon stood up again with Bella's help. Aro looked intrigued. Jane looked at everyone else and they held still. Aro looked at me and I looked at a victim, which happened to be Amun and he crippled, or fell, groaning in pain. I looked at Edward, he did too.

I stopped. Alec had his dark foam coming out of his hands but mid-way, he stopped when Aro raised his hand. He stepped forward a bit and announced things. The whole guard was uneasy after he finished. Alice and Jasper came out of the forest. Aro was happy "Ah, Alice.. you came in the end."

The two were blocked by three guards, one of them was Demetri, held still. Alice quickly said "I have evidence that the child won't be the risk to our kind... I'll show you." She said, thrusting out her hand. Aro beckoned her forward and she shoved the two guards in her way, and walked over.

Aro immediately clasped his hands over hers. Jasper was slapped. He stood still a moment before shoving them once. Demetri let the two guards hold Jasper and he walked back over to Marcus.

After a while, Alice said "It doesn't matter what I show you.. even when you see it.. you still won't change your decision." She turned and mouthed 'now.' to the Cullens.

The russet-werewolf was gone with the child. Caius simply ordered "Get them."

Alice turned back to Aro and kicked him right up the chin. He was sent flying to the air. The whole entire guard watched worriedly but he landed safely. Alice turned but was captured by the arms.

Carlisle made an unwise decision "Let her go!" He roared before running forward. Two guards met him but they were shoved away. He jumped high but Aro met him. A sickening crack split the air and Carlisle dropped. Headless. I felt a searing pain through my mind and flinched, my other half was Carlisle. I had just noticed that.

Esme screamed out a 'No!' when Caius set him on fire. What'd I say? He _LOVED_ setting people on fire. Soon, the group charged. Some guards were sent. Including Felix, Demetri, Jane, and Alec. Caius just wrapped his arm around my waist protectively.

It was turning terrible. I was shocked to see the body of Demetri, Felix, Jane, and Alec scattered, headless. I let out a rage-filled cry and struggled in Caius's grip but he did not let go. He growled "If you leave, I'll lose you."

"More like i'll lose you... I already lost my brother, my friends... I cannot bear to be without you.. that's why, we have to go.. Only us four are left in this area Caius." I mumbled softly, caressing his cheek softly. He furrowed his eyebrows before he squeezed my hand tightly. Marcus, Caius, and I set out while Aro stood there, watching.

I evaded, killed, and gave pain to others. I felt as if my broken heart shattered. I looked around and saw Marcus, Aro and Caius torn apart. The sky rumbled with deep thunder, while lightning strikes near some Cullens.

I ran over to my mate's torn-apart body and sunk to the ground, my blonde snow-white hair cascading down my shoulders. Only a few of the Volturi remained. No tears escaped, for I was dead already. I felt... empty. Strangely empty. Two vampires held my arms. Tanya and Kate. Esme was in front of me, the werewolves and the other vampires behind her.

She was hesitant. Kate growled "Hurry up Esme!"

My red-eyes were dull and broken, I didn't even have the life to care "Just hurry up with it... I lost my brother, Carlisle, my best friends, and now, my mate. What else is there? Nothing. I have no one. Not even a single family member." I growled softly.

Esme had pity in her eyes "I can't.. she has done no harm.. she's like anyone who lost her closest allies.."

"Exactly, now, hurry up. Tear my arms, rip my head off, and set me on fire. Simple is it not?" I huffed, rolling my eyes. The Denali sister's grips loosened. The Romanians came over scowling.

"Hurry! Goodness gracious, she is the mate of Caius! Hurry up and kill her!" Stefan shouted.

"Exactly what i'm trying to point out. Fine, you two Romanians kill me, have revenge for your fallen kingdom." I muttered. Bella started coming over but Vladimir and Stefan happily obliged, shredding me to pieces quickly with a swipe. I welcomed the everlasting darkness.


	8. Chapter 7

[7]

**C**hapter **S**even

Lilac Lacrisa Volturi

Aro jolted out of his trance, and so did I. He looked over the other group, looking quite alarmed. My eyebrows creased together but then relaxed when I understood. He glanced at me, and Marcus, Alec and Jane, Demetri and Felix.

Then, a Native American came and described himself as half mortal and half-immortal. Alice and Jasper were looking for them. The whole case was called off and I let out a sigh of relief. Caius held my waist tighter. The Volturi turned and ran away but I stopped at the edge of the clearing, turned around, and looked at my brother on the far side of the clearing.

He stepped forward, a frown on his face I smiled softly before turning and whisked away, I was stopped by a pair of hands. Looking up, I saw Caius staring at me, searching my dark burgundy red eyes.

"What were you doing?" He asked softly has his arms were tight against my waist. I smirked softly, giving a small kiss on his cheek before replying.

"Nothing. Let's go, I don't want Aro sending out a search party for us." I joked.

Caius rolled his bright crimson eyes before we both ran towards the direction where the rest of the coven disappeared to.

* * *

Sitting on Caius's lap again, I twirled my hair within my hands. It had been a few months since the incident with the Cullens. Aro unfortunately, is sulking. He wasn't able to persuade the Cullens to join the Volturi.

It was so funny. Aro sent a letter with a lot of words but the reply was just a note saying 'No.' with a period. A THICK period! I laughed a bit but Aro shot me a look to shut up. Caius was not present in the room so he did not know of it. In fact, he had been sent out to investigate a matter with most of the Guard.

So basically, for that week, Only me, Aro, Marcus, and three other guards were in Volterra. I growled low in my throat when Caius poked me on the cheek. He just shrugged in answer before sitting still again.

Suddenly Aro stood up declaring "We need more guards." Caius and I looked completely shocked while Marcus just stayed with his frown.

Caius growled after he regained his composure "What are you spouting on about brother?"

Aro glanced back "I think we do not have enough members to entertain us."

I rolled my ruby-red eyes before nestling deeper into Caius's chest, my right side of my head on his left shoulder. His left hand wrapped around my waist. "Do whatever you want Aro." The blonde-haired ruler said while a hint of exasperation seeped through his words.

The raven-haired ruler grinned mischievously. He ordered a few guards to go and find humans, change them, and bring them here once they fed. I drifted off a bit, to Carlisle's eyes. _How're the Cullen's? _

_Okay.. Nessie is already like a teenager! Bella and Edward restricted Jake from marrying her or dating her until she is 18 in human years. She's only like... a few months old. A year now._ Carlisle responded while chuckling mentally.

I let out a bored sound. _Hmm okay. Just wanted to inform you that Aro decided to get more guards for the Volturi. Humans, turn them, let them drink, and are added if they possess powers, if not, they're dead. Bye now~~._

_Wai-! _Carlisle shouted mentally but I withdrew already. I opened my red eyes, everything was still normal. Caius's chest rumbled as he was amused by something. I raised my head to see Jane and Alec wrestling over something Ridiculous.

Wearily, I turned around, facing forward and prepared to get up but Caius held me down with a arm at my waist. I growled softly but then just sat there, watching. Alec won while Jane scowled. "That's no fair!" She growled.

Alec had a smug look on his face "Nuh-uh. This is plain fair."

"Your larger." Jane stated.

"Of course." The vampire replied.

I chuckled. Caius's chest was to my back and his head was on my shoulder, a scowl still on his face. "Jane, Alec. Stop messing around." My insides twitched. Again. A reaction to newborns. Aro looked excited. Just then, the ones who were sent out came back with a few dozen newborns.

Aro stood, his hands clasped together "Marvelous! You all certainly did your jobs well." They nodded and resumed their position. I stood up, forcefully with Caius protesting with a growl. I stood next to his throne, my right hand on his left shoulder. My eyes scanned the line until my vicious red eyes landed on a girl.

She had brown hair, and sharp features. I secretly went into Marcus's mind, probably using him. He was indeed, looking at the girl also, which had a brown line that extended towards Caius but it withered at the end, not reaching him. Caius and my bond were golden, thick, and looked like metal.

Going back to myself, I glared at the girl. She had immense powers. Only one though. Aro explained things about new-coming, rules, and what to do. He walked down the dais and touched each vampire carefully, reading each thought. He looked troubled at the brown haired girl with sharp features.

Aro glanced at me. My eyes were calculating on the other vampires. Only a few had powers that benefited us. I drifted away again, to Carlisle. I saw through his eyes, staring at a book. _Carlisle... CARLISLE!_

The vision jumped again_ Uh... Lilac? What's wrong?_

_I don't have much time. Okay, the newborns arrived and lets say.. one of them has the power to see the future, another read minds, and another power..? _I said humorlessly.

Carlisle was shocked._ What?!_

_Mhm, gotta go. Bye. _I said quickly before getting into the present. Caius had just noticed the girl staring at him, he growled menacingly as a warning. The newborn looked away, embarrassed and... pleased? I growled violently but it was soft so only Caius could hear it. He glanced at me, shocked. I hardly growled like that, unless it was a challenge.

Aro had seated himself again, his legs crossed and fingertips together. His lips curled up in a smile "Ah, how about Denise* and Lilac spar?"

My head snapped to him "What." I ground out. More of a statement. Caius growled while his face was a deep scowl.

The ruler looked at me "Oh come on, Lacri, just get those old bones moving."

I let out a deep breath, chin raised slightly as I decided. I took my jacket off, gave it to Alec and walked down the dais. The guard and the other newborns parted to let me pass as my eyes were flaming in fury. I wore a simple manoukian cardigan, black jeans, and black heels. The Throne room was very large, at least a mile away with the sides.

Denise stood in a stance, uneasy. I just stood there, she was stronger. Aro suddenly said "Oh, Lilac. No powers. Put your electricity off." I glared at him with a 'what the hell, make up your mind' face. He was grinning. Denise lunged and swung a heavy fist. I lowered down, and did a kick there, sending her flying back before she landed.

I rose, and she charged again, I took her outstretched fist in my hand and smirked "Bit imaptient in beating me here hmm?" I teased. She growled and her other arm shot up. My left leg kicked it away. I was quite flexible like Alice.

In a split second, she was back against the wall, my hand on her neck tightly. The guards there had to move away, frightened. Aro looked pleased while Caius looked immensely worried at me. Suddenly, I was then on the ground with a large crash. She had tossed me, and there were cracks on the floor and a sharp crack on my cheek.

Caius growled and was about to get up but Aro raised a hand murmuring "Her animal hasn't come out yet... Patience. You've never seen her fighting no?" Caius sat back down stiffly.

My eyes turned black as my inner animal lunged forward, taking control. I took her hand, and flipped her over, kicking her in the process all in a millimeter of a split second. Denise landed again. Quite agile. I felt someone prob at my mind _Lilac? What are you doing? _Carlisle.

_Not now Carlisle. I'm busy. _Carlisle just stayed silent and watched. We were whisking around so fast that everyone had a hard time keeping track. In 12 seconds, Denise kicked me in the gut, sending me flying, I flipped, used Felix as a holder, and stepped down from the air smoothly. My eyes were crimson red. Caius went rigid as he saw the vicious look in my usually-kind-and-calm eyes.

* * *

***So sorry if your name is Denise, I can't think of another pretty name DX**


	9. Chapter 8

[8]

**C**hapter **E**ight

Lilac Lacrisa Volturi

During the middle of the fight, Aro suddenly announced that it was a fight to the death.

_Lilac! What are you doing fighting?_ Carlisle's urgent voice ripped through my head. I winced slightly as Denise approached me.

_Aro wanted to test her skills... a fight to the death. Now shut up._ I mentally shot back. The whole guard pressed themselves up against the walls, so did the newborns. Denise lunged at me again but I hopped and evaded her fist, my body turning to dodge her other fist. I escaped her attacks. She grew angry to the point she used her powers on me.

I let out a cry and fell down to my knees, rigid, and tense. I used sheer force as I moved my head. Getting up was the hardest. I stood up, body shaking as I commanded my body to do so.

I kicked Denise and that stopped her powers. I had my left arm holding my waist as I struggled to stand on weak legs. Denise lunged at me but I met her, mid-air and grabbed her neck, slamming her down to the floor with a sickening crack. The floor had cracks within it. But she flipped me over.

We moved so fast that we were a blur but she managed to grab my neck and slam me down, right on the dais steps, and they were new too! I gained a large crack from my right temple to my cheekbone. Immediately, I stood and kicked her, sending her flying. I was immediately below her, I grabbed her head and held it until it had cracks.

Denise wouldn't die like that. She kicked me, harder than before and I landed easily, moving from my hands, I got up to my feet then patted dust off my clothes. The newborn charged at me again and I grew frustrated. _Use Alice's moves._ Carlisle advised within my head.

Which I did. I grabbed her shoulders and flew over her, taking her head and immediately cracking it. Glancing at Aro, he nodded and I pulled, her head coming off. She toppled to the floor.

Throwing the head to Felix, he caught it, shrieked like a girl and dropped it. Aro stood, clapping his hands together "Marvelous! Lilac, Your skills have not gone to waste after all." I glared at him before sitting down right where I was. Alec threw me my jacket. I caught it and put it on sulking.

* * *

The next day, I sat on Caius's lap, as always. He held me tight against him, his head in the crook of my neck, inhaling my scent before lifting his head up and I rested my right side of my head on his chest, my right hand laying on my lap as it was pressed between mine and Caius's body while my left hand held his right hand.

The other girls in Caius's wing glared at me constantly. I had grown weary and cautious ever since they arrived. My mate tried soothing me with loving mutters but it didn't work, I was as stiff and rigid as a rock.

* * *

One day, after months of torment, I stayed in my room, sitting on an arm-chair, looking out the window at the simple-minded humans. Minutes turned into Hours. Hours turned into days. Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months. I just sat there, all day long.

Carlisle probbed my mind. I let out a deep broken sigh and each time someone knocked on my door, I stayed quiet. By the scent, I knew it was either Jane, Alec, Felix, or Demetri.

My eyes were black, no, pitch black itself. No color. I denied any mind connections from Carlisle and shut myself into a deep thinking state. After a few months had passed, I finally rose from my seat, using the wall as support. Someone knocked, I didn't answer. I collapsed, the state of not drinking blood affecting me.

The person must've heard me drop for they barged in yelling my name. It was Felix. He saw me and immediately whisked out, and came back a moment later with a blood supply. He lifted me up by my shoulders and made me drink "Oh come on Lacri, are you THIS deep in depression? Caius is going crazy without you near him."

Once I finished, he set the cup down and wiped my mouth. I replied softly "Not depressed. I feel unsafe here."

"Denise and her 'gang'? They've been taken care of. Aro killed her and her group because they had tried harming Marcus and him. Caius tore their heads off. You should have been there when they begged for mercy at his feet!" He bursted out laughing.

I let out a small smile. Getting up, I changed into a red 6 button-up t-shirt and left 3 buttons unopened, black jeans, and black high-heel ankle boots. I sunk back into my chair, my blonde snow-white hair was let loose. It was wavy now, with my hand constantly running through it.

Felix grunted "Oh no you don't." He picked me up easily and swung me over his shoulder, walking out while holding me in a vice grip. I growled "Let go of me Felix!" I struggled but I hardly noticed that we entered the Throne Room already. The only way I noticed was seeing Demetri at my face, peering at me as if trying to see a difference.

Rolling my eyes, I lifted my right hand and my index finger shot out and met his forehead, I pushed forward and he went backwards, sprawling on the floor. He immediately got up protesting. We argued like that, me high above Demetri on Felix's shoulder. Our bickers were so ridiculous that most vampires in the room were laughing.

We were interrupted by a throat clearing. Caius. "Felix, why are you carrying Lacrisa?" He shrugged.

"When you told me to check on her, she didn't answer, as always, and I waited a few more seconds before I heart a dull sound. When I broke in, I saw her all on the floor, hugging it." He joked.

I growled "Was not!"

"Yes, you were. Your eyes were the blackest I've ever seen, I mean it's like when Alec takes away your senses you see pitch black. That color... Sheesh." Felix replied.

Whacking the bulky vampire on the back, I glared at Demetri "Put me down."

Dems just laughed "Why are you looking at me? I'm not the one holding you."

"What else should I look at?! The ceiling? Oh, it's not holding me either. Jane? No, Alec? No. I fucking can't see Felix's head! Only the back of it!" I growled. The whole guard snickered and Felix just rolled his eyes.

I sighed and my right hand slapped my forehead, dragging it down before it hanged loose. Caius was truly worried now "Felix, put her down.. wait.. no.. set her down.. no.. wait.."

Aro continued for him "What Caius means, just put her down." Felix shrugged and let go, sending me forward, instead of landing in front of him, I landed behind him, at Demetri's feet. I stood up with a huff, dusting myself off then whacking Felix's head once more. He went forward like that. I smirked.

Caius was immediately beside me, hugging me to him. He growled "Never do that again." He was at his seat again, with me on his lap. _Oh boy._


	10. Chapter 9

[9]

**C**hapter **N**ine

Lilac Lacrisa Volturi

A few years had passed. The Volturi had to go check on Renesmee, yes we learned her name, to see if she posed a threat, and observe her for a few days. Only Marcus, Caius, Aro, Jane, Felix, Demetri, and I were going. Alec had to stay behind to 'manage' the whole guard.

We were on a private jet to Washington already. Caius and I sat together, hands clasped with each other. "At least you are now yourself.." Caius murmured to me softly.

I smiled softly at him and said under my breath, "I think all that moping around and being bored helped me."

He rolled his perfect red eyes and smiled softly at me. The pilot, which was Felix, said that they were landing at the moment. Caius growled "He does not have to inform us of that."

"He wants to play around. You cannot blame him master." Jane replied as the plane landed and stopped, opening the side door and the steps laid out beyond.

Caius scowled as we stood from our seats and walked down the steps to the cars. Demetri and Felix were the last to come out, bickering on who should pilot next. I smoothed out my black lace skull top. I wore that with a white leather jacket, dark blue skinny jeans, and black knee-high boots.

We separated and went into our cars to meet up at the Cullens. I was in the red car, driving, with Demetri and Jane, while Caius, Aro, Marcus, and Felix were in the black car. Felix was driving. I pulled out first and took a short-cut to the house.

As expected, we arrived first but we waited in the car. After 30 minutes, theother car pulled up and we exited. The others in the black car came out. Caius was scowling, Aro had a poker-face, Marcus was sullen, and Felix stumbled out.

Jane, Demetri, and I looked confused. Caius was immediately by my side, his left arm snaking around my waist. He growled "Remind me to never let Felix drive."

"Oh? What happened?" I asked as we walked up the steps of the porch behind Aro with the others behind us.

"Felix lost his way more than 2 times." He snapped.

I snickered and Aro knocked on the door. Carlisle opened it. Immediately, I smelled mutt on him so I pinched my nose while Aro talked "Ah, Carlisle. We have come to inspect the girl."

Carlisle nodded "Aro. Renesmee is on the second floor with the others." He moved out of the way and opened the door wider as an invitation. We walked in. I stayed with permission from Caius and the Volturi members walked upstairs.

I looked at Carlisle and he looked at me. "Um. Not much to talk about eh? With both of us communicating so much." He joked.

Laughing softly, I rested my right elbow on his left shoulder "Well, we are very talkative aren't we?" We heard shouts from above and we were immediately upstairs, I was beside Caius. _What the hell happened?_ I thought to myself while eyeing the Cullens.

Edward responded "Nothing happened, Jacob just got a bit over protective around Renesmee and almost hit Caius since he was the second nearest. At least we yelled for him to stop..." He trailed off when my gaze snapped to the mutt, glaring at him. He growled at me. _Temper much?_ Edward chuckled at my thought.

"Please don't fight." A tiny voice said. I looked up to see a teenager. _Renesmee.._ Aro raised a hand to me.

"Lacrisa I agree... do not start a fight. We come in peace, remember?" He queried softly, not taking his eyes off of Nessie. I shut up but kept up my glare and he did too.

Esme, Rose, and Alice pulled me away to a room and started questioning me about Caius. I raised my hand "Whoa! Slow down, stop bombarding me with questions please! Some of them I don't even know the answer!" I cried.

They shut up and Alice smiled, changing the subject "Well, I see you still have a fashion trend." I looked down and shrugged.

"Fashion is part of my life." Alice's eyebrows raised upward.

"Oh my god! Same here!" We both jumped up and down, holding hands and squealing. Jasper and Caius poked their heads in, looking at us weirdly before going back into the other room. Ha. Girls rule.

* * *

We had walked back out and sat on the couch. Everyone was soon seated too. Caius moved me and I was on his lap. I growled softly when he did, _Why the hell does he want me on his lap every single day? In Volterra, he wouldn't even let me get up! _Edward looked at me, astonished. I rolled my eyes "Outta my head Edward." He shrugged.

"Can't help it." _That's your answer?! _I thought before shutting up. He playfully looked offended before getting right down to business. We came to the conclusion that the Volturi would be staying with the Cullens for a week. In the guest rooms of course.

I shared my old room with Caius, Demetri and Felix shared a guest room, while Aro, Marcus, and Jane had their own guest rooms. Caius and I's room were beside Demetri and Felix so we could clearly hear their loud protests and shouting.

"-your fault!" Felix shouted very loudly.

I groaned frustrated at them. Caius just took off his coat, slung it on a chair and sat down in it, watching me carefully. I glanced at him before going over to my walk-in-closet, opening it and checking if everything was still there.

Walking out and closing the double doors, I heard a knock at the door. going over and opening it, I saw Nessie. Smiling, I asked what she needed and she shuffled, fiddling her hands "Um.. Grandpa Carlisle said that you were his sister... so, does that make you my Grand-Aunt?"

My bell-like laugh rang out, I grinned when I stopped laughing "Yeah, I guess. I already am anyways."

"Nothing you need to know." I said before turning back to Renesmee "So, anything else you wanted to ask?"

Renesmee shrugged "I don't know."

I thought for a minute, leaning my weight on my right leg, with my arms crossed. She looked at me and shyly asked "Can I come in? I have tons of questions."

Nodding, I opened the door wider and moved, motioning to come in. She came in and looked at Caius, surprise, shock, and fear were in her eyes. I closed the door and motioned for her to sit on the bed. She did and I sat next to her. Nessie looked at her hands, then glanced at my smooth ones with claw-like nails. We stayed silent, the room was filled with her breathing and heart beats.

"So... how old are you anyways?" I asked suddenly.

"Around two years... I think." She said, her cheeks flaming.

My mouth dropped from my perfectly shaped face "What." She nodded and glanced up at me.

"You're very pretty.. Grandmother Lilac." She said looking at me intently.

"Call me Lacrisa, and thank you, but I personally think you are the prettiest." I smiled softly.

Renesmee looked at me and tilted her head "How old are you? Why are your eyes red? Who is he? What do you all drink?"

I shifted myself, legs crossed over another, I leaned forward with my elbows on my thighs, my hands clasped together with my chin on them. "I'm well over 7,200 years old for sure.. I was born in the late 2600 BC. My eyes are red because.." I hesitated on that part "I don't drink animal blood, and the one scowling at us in the chair is Caius, one of the Volturi leaders of course, and my mate."

Nessie looked genuinely confused "What do you drink anyways? Dad said that some vampires live off of blood supplies, human blood, or animal blood.. I think I remember seeing you a few months before.. on the snow clearing? Yeah."

Nodding, I sighed "We drink human blood, the Volturi" The half immortal girl shivered with fright "I won't kill you for sure." I added quickly, trying to give her a feeling of safety.

She nodded and smiled "I know you won't. I'm sorry about Jakey-poo's behavior in the Living Room, but I assure you, he's just protective around me." I chuckled when she said his nickname.

Both of us rose at the same time and walked to the door. She opened it and was about to leave but she turned around, her smile brimming with joy "I'm happy that you're my other Grand-Aunt, Lacrisa. I enjoyed talking to you." I nodded while smiling and she left, closing the door behind her.

Caius was immediately behind me, his arms around my waist and his face at the crook of my neck. He growled in a protective manner. I wriggled out of his grasp and turned to face him. I smiled and gave him a kiss on the lips before exiting the door myself, thinking of a new plan to get back at Demetri and Felix.


	11. Chapter 10

[10]

**C**hapter **T**en

Lilac Lacrisa Volturi

It had been 4 days. Caius and I were stressed with the problem. It seemed like Renesmee was already full-grown, and Jacob the Werewolf's scent burned our noses and was over-protective of her.

Pinching the bridge of my nose, I thought silently. _Why do we have to stay a week anyways?_ We drank animal blood and now all of our eyes were golden and the Volturi hated the metallic taste of animal blood.

My forehead creased with my frown as I stared outside. Caius walked over from his seat and his arms snaked around my waist, my hair was to one side so my neck was exposed. He kissed up my neck, towards my full lips. He growled as I pulled away once more. I smiled "We can't do it here. When we get back to Volterra we can." I mumbled as I quickly kissed his cold lips, biting it for a brief moment, teasing him, before I was out of the room, downstairs just to run into Jane.

Jane's eyebrows rose and mine too as we stared at each other. "You look weird with golden eyes." We said in sync and pointed at each other. We chuckled at the same time. "Okay, this is just weird." Jane said.

I nodded in agreement before I walked around her, to the living room. I wore a black button-up shirt with the first two buttons opened to show my upper chest, underneath my sharp collarbones. Accompanied by that were white skinny-jeans and blue heels. Emmett was fighting outside with Felix for practice.

Leaning on the open doorway with my arms crossed in front of me, I watched silently. Emmett was losing a lot because Felix was way older than him so he had more experience.

I looked at the sky after a while. It was cloudy, very cloudy, so I was able to go out. Walking back inside, I went to Alice who was looking at a fashion catalog. "Alice, do you want to go shopping with me? I need a new wardrobe." I muttered the last five words. She shot up with a squeal and immediately, we were driving to the mall.

We had bought many outfits in different stores so we sat on a bench, talking about things before we left for home. "Alice, do you think.. that there would be any... like, interesting events coming up?" I asked suddenly.

Alice raised an eyebrow and shook her head as a no before picking up some bags. "Come on, let's go home." I nodded and took the remaining bags. We girl-talked about a lot of things before I froze, looking through Carlisle's eyes. Jacob was yelling at Aro and Caius about Nessie.

I snapped back to reality and ran a hand through my hair. We stopped and I was immediately out of the car, in the living room. Jacob yelled "-I don't even get why you leeches have to be here! You already know she's not an immortal child!"

Aro clasped his hands, letting out a frustrated sigh "As I have already told you countless times, We need to know about her."

Alice had just finished putting all the bags in her room upstairs and she came down, next to me as she whispered softly "What's happening?"

Looking at her, I muttered softly "Jacob is being too protective over Nessie and he won't let Aro touch her hand to see through her mind..."

Upon smelling my scent, Caius turned around, his now-golden eyes blazing. He motioned me over before turning around again. My calm demeanor turned uneasy as a frown covered my face. I walked over, next to Caius nearest to Nessie now. Jacob growled at me and I raised an eyebrow "No need to get so angry." I muttered under my breath.

Finally, after minutes of persuading, he walked away, leaving Renesmee. We did our jobs, and we could leave tomorrow.

* * *

Once we were back in Volterra, I mostly spent my time outside of the castle. Why? I don't know. But on one particular day, I sat in the gardens, reading a book. It was cloudy so I was alright.

I wore a black Kylie dress in silk chiffon, grey pleated satin peep-toe heels, my left ear that had a diamond earring linked to a cuff, a black lace celtic choker with an onyx stone within it and curled hair.

"You are needed in the throne room Risa." I snapped my head up at the unfamiliar voice to see one of the newborns. My ruby-red eyes glared holes into her own.

"Do not call me that. Call me Lilac, for you are not my friend, nor are we acquainted." I said while standing up, I was a good two heads taller than her, given I was a 6'0. Swishing out of the gardens, I stopped at the Throne room doors. Entering, I ducked to avoid a book that was thrown.

Standing upright again, I raised an eyebrow at the scene. All three leaders were trying to calm a crazy newborn. The guards helped but were flung away. I let out a long deep sigh "Whatever are you all doing?"

Aro let go of the newborn for a second to answer but had to hold on again just as she whacked Marcus in the face. I chuckled at that. "Oh, my dear.. so glad.. to see you.. This newborn suddenly went bizarre, none of our powers worked.."

I growled as the newborn kicked Caius. Immediately by reflex, I used my powers on her and she stopped, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. The Volturi leaders let go and stood off to the side as I walked forward, right hand up, blue electricity jumping, making sparks and visible electricity ran through.

Lowering my hand, I grabbed the girl's neck, holding her up a few centimeters off the floor, high-shock, and intense pain. The girl let out blood-curdling screams. Marcus laid his hand on my shoulder "Lacrisa, stop it." He muttered. I stopped and dropped her. She landed with a loud thump but she held her throat, taking breaths.

My eyes narrowed "She was a human? No, she's a shifter is she not?" I queried as I blew on my burning hand. Aro nodded.

"Her systems were injected with some-sort of venom. It should have killed her, being our venom is poisonous to them, but she survived and she is a hybrid of a werewolf and a vampire." Aro informed as he too, blew on his hands.

"I thought werewolves were supposed to stink, but I smell none." I stated.

Caius finally looked at me "It is because she was injected with Vampire Venom that her scent is changed aswell, but her temperature stays." My eyebrows raised in suspicion as the hybrid stood, her eyes landing on Caius's first. She froze, staring into his crimson eyes.

"Good god, just what we need." I growled under my breath. Aro, Marcus, and Caius cocked an eyebrow at me "This hybrid here, claimed Caius as her 'mate.' In simple terms, imprinted." I explained with a grudge.


	12. Chapter 11

[11]

**C**hapter **E**leven

Lilac Lacrisa Volturi

Caius wrapped his arms around my waist and he growled "No, I decline, Lilac Lacrisa Volturi is the only one for me! No other female can take her place." The hybrid looked unaffected but she said seductively.

"Oh come on baby, can't you spare me a little attention?" She pouted at bit at the end. Slut. Marcus cleared his throat as a sign that he was uncomfortable in the situation. Aro and Marcus just flew back to their seats, not wanting to be involved. Caius fled the room with me still in his grasp. He's 6''2, what can I do?

He entered our room and set me down. He sat in his large chair and set me down on his lap, facing him. How? My legs spread apart. He smirked at me "Do not worry, I love you the most. I would like to kill that hybrid myself if the chance came."

I raised my eyebrows and glanced away "Uh, okay..?" I asked, uneasy. He then started touching me. I smirked teasingly as he leaned in to kiss me. I was immediately off his lap, out of the room, and in the throne room, my evil smirk still on my face. Jane, Demetri, Alec, and Felix looked confused but caught on when she hid behind curtains, immediately disguising herself.

I heard the Throne rooms open ever slowly "Marcus, Aro. Is Lilac here?" I could hear their heads shake and Caius sniff the air. He growled and questioned each Volturi member and finally left.

Aro chuckled "You can come out now dear. Though, it is best not to tempt him then run off." He explained as I stepped out of the curtains. I merely shrugged and sat on the bench next to Jane.

"Oh well, his loss." I smirked, my nose scrunched up in disgust as the scent of mutt and vampire drifted towards me. I looked up to see the shifter in wolf form. Quite ugly. Dark brown fur with black on it's face with red eyes.

As if reading my thoughts Jane had the job of explaining to me, using her language, "Lord Aro dit que nous ne devons pas tuer ou de blesser, car elle a des pouvoirs de guérison et gênant le camp de personnes"(Lord Aro said that we must not kill or harm her, for she has powers of healing and annoying the hell out of people.) I laughed at that.

"Oh vraiment maintenant? Prenant en un cabot?" (Oh really now? Taking in a mutt?) Only me, Jane, and Alec understood. I knew a lot of languages and were sufficient in them. She smiled and shrugged.

Caius burst into the room, eyes landing on the mutt in disgust as it batted its eyelashes at him before his blazing red eyes landed on me. He stomped over, a scowl on his face. "Where did you go?" I didn't want to get the whole guard and the others in trouble so I merely said.

"Well, you were stomping around the castle quite loudly so I was in the walls." I joked. He rolled his eyes and broke a small smile at me humor before his face was a scowl again and he sat down in his chair. I had to execute vampires, mostly just tearing their heads off.

***M scene vvvvvv Skip if you want***

When that day ended, I was back in my room, this time the door was locked and I was pressed up against the wall. He kissed me violently, growling when my hands touched his beautiful neck, down to his body until I pulled his cloak off and his shirt. He tore away from me and smirked before he lunged back at me, he pushed me up a bit when my slender long legs wrapped around his torso.

He kissed down my neck, impatiently un-doing my dress and tossing it aside. I only had my undergarments on. He had his pants. Damn it, no fair. I let out a low moan as his razor-sharp teeth pierced my marble-hard skin, marking me again. He then licked and sucked on my soft-spot, it was where the collarbone was.

We were soon on the bed, I was on top, kissing and touching him slowly. He grunted and growled. I took off his pants and his undergarments, leaving his huge cock there. It was a fucking four inches long. That's long. I growled and glanced up at him before licking softly, teasing him at the base of it while I rubbed the top.

He growled and his eyes were shut tight. My eyebrows raised but I continued, making my way up, my licks getting more violent. I then took him in my mouth, sucking when I moved upwards, then going back down. He let out a pleasure-filled groan. His cock swelled as his pleasure heightened. His sweet -surprisingly warm- essence filled my mouth.

Chuckling, I swallowed it, as usual and now he was on top of me, kissing my mouth, gaining the dominance in a mere second as he unclasped my bra and flung it somewhere. His cold, hard, yet soft hands gripped them, his palms didn't even cover them. He let go of the left one and started to lick around it. I moaned, quite loudly for my dislike, for that was my sensitive one.

He ripped my underwear off in the process, immediately plunging three fingers in. I gasped and his mouth left my breast, covering my mouth with a kiss that made me melt within him. He then started kissing and biting down me, making me shiver with pleasure as a wave crashed down upon me. He pulled away, licking his fingers that were coated with my essence.

Caius licked his fingers, growling in pleasure "Still tasting like honey as always my love." He then came back down on me, parting my folds and assaulted my bud relentlessly. I moaned, my head foggy from the pleasure I was receiving. He lowered his mouth to my cavern and I could feel his tongue dive in, sucking and licking.

I growled possessively. He then rose to his full height, his hands on my hips, tilting them upward until his cock was at my wet entrance. He plunged in without warning, a full on that filled me up to my wound. Caius growled as he pulled out slowly, then thrust in so quickly that my body shivered with delight. He did that several times before he went faster, pulling my legs up on his shoulders as his left hand snaked around my right thigh and to my folds, parting them again and rubbing while he thrust violently into me.

He pulled out, turned me on my hands gripping the headboard and on my knees. He thrust into me again, doing the same things. I moaned while he growled. He let out a roar of dominance before we both came, his warm essence spilling into me. We did not rest, we continued onto our second round.

***END of M Scene***

We collapsed onto the bed, we did it over 12 times and that was best record. He chuckled wearily and his arms snaked around my waist. His face was buried in my neck. Caius let out a long breath through his nose before I glanced at the windows. Dawn. Okay, darn it. We were away from the throne room all day yesterday.

* * *

**I had no more ideas! D: Don't blame me for the shortness please! -cowers behind a corner-**


	13. Chapter 12

[12]

**C**hapter **T**welve

Lilac Lacrisa Volturi

Yikes. The shifter was glaring at me the whole day. Probably heard us. Aro turned to me, which I was standing beside his throne this day. "The Cullen's are coming to visit, luckily, without the werewolf, and with the young Renesmee." I nodded in acknowledgment.

At the same time, the doors flew open and in came the Cullen's. Aro greeted them and told me to show them their rooms. I grinned once we were out of the throne room, me and Alice took hands with each other and squealed softly while jumping up and down, then we hugged.

The others looked either amused or genuinely confused. Once we pulled away, I lowered my head in embarrassment "Sorry, never seen you guys, for, like... a decade?" I guessed then shrugged "Oh well, lost track of time. I always do." Carlisle chuckled.

I showed them their rooms and once I got to Esme's and Carlisle's, my nose burned and I immediately turned. Holding a fist in my hand, kicking her around and twisting the hand on the back while my foot was on it's head. I did that in half a split second.

The shifter. I growled lowly before releasing her. Esme and Carlisle looked shocked before I shooed them into their room. Carlisle pulled me in too, shutting and locking the door. He let out a tired breath and looked at me sternly "Okay, Lilac. Inform me of what has been happening. Why is there a Wolf slash Vampire hybrid in Volterra?"

Trying to avoid the question, I finally did, until Carlisle asked me more fiercely again. I sighed "Fine." I explained even the tiniest detail to the extreme details. Carlisle looked thoughtful. _Oh this can't be good. _I thought bitterly.

He turned to me, a huge grin plastered on his face. I leaned to Esme and whispered softly in her ear "How did you come to like my brother again?" She smiled and shrugged, looking lovingly at Carlisle and he did too before looking at me, bouncing up and down, something he did when he was a toddler.

"Okay, okay, okay, okay. Hear this, you ignore everyone except the guard, wear revealing clothes and see what happens." He suggested happily.

"WHAT THE HELL?! ARE YOU CRAZY CARLISLE?! I THOUGHT YOU HAD A BIT OF SANITY IN YOUR BRAIN!" I yelled so loudly that echoed through the room and the halls.

Carlisle took no heed to it and just grinned like a boy. Every single Cullen's came in, eyes wide with panic but then slapped their foreheads, sighed in relief, or just chuckled. My brother was still bouncing up and down like a little boy. I growled a 'fine.' before looking out. Very sunny. _Damn Volterra weather_.

Edward laughed and I playfully glared at him "Outta my head Edmund." He stopped laughing and rolled his eyes.

"It's Edward."

"Okay Eddie-bear."

"Edward."

"Edmund?"

"Edward."

"Edfart?"

"Edward."

"Fatty wammy clammy?" I joked. The Cullen's were trying to restrain their laughs.(Lol, say the convo. to yourself and it's funny)

"For the love of the undead Lilac! It's Edward! E.D.W.A.R.D." He growled. I just laughed with the other Cullen's.

I stopped with a final chuckle and smiled softly "It's so easy to tease you Edward, but seriously. Out of my head."

Edward shrugged before turning to his wife and daughter who were laughing, Nessie was shedding tears of mirth while Bella's eyes sparkled. Literally. I smiled before slipping out running back to my room, freezing when I saw the entire guard. I froze, one foot up to take another step. "Haha, um, Hi." My voice sounded awkward.

The Three leaders looked stern for a moment more before breaking out into grins. Aro enveloped me in a fatherly hug and chuckled "Your humor is very, and I must abbreviate very, entertaining. We were holding a meeting but quieted when we heard your yell to Carlisle. We also heard your exchange with 'Edmund.'"

Avoiding eye-contact, I chuckled "Well, that's what he gets for reading my mind."

* * *

All of us(The Guard, Cullen's, Leaders, etc.) were just playing, joking, discussing matters, or just talking in the lounge room. Like normal people for once. I sat on a couch, looking strangely at everyone. Caius sat next to me, his legs crossed, left arm swung over my shoulders, pressing me closer to him.

Jane and Alice were talking about fashion, Demetri and Felix downing one-shots to see if they could get woozy, the Cullen's playing on the pool-table except Carlisle who was talking to Aro. Marcus sat with Heidi,while the others just looked on at the games or invented hand games. I finally stood up, ignoring Caius's growl.

"Hey, who's up for a game of Truth or Dare?" Jane, Alice, Demetri, Felix, Emmett, Rosalie, and Corin came over. I grinned before walking to a large space, devoid of any vampires, near the pool table and across the room from a scowling Caius. We sat in a circle. I sat next to Felix and Emmett. Giants.

We played the spin-the-bottle-truth-or-dare game. I spun first with insistence of the others and it landed on Demetri. I glanced up at him with my red-eyes. "Truth or dare Dems?" He cackled and choked out a 'dare'. I grinned evilly. "Go hold a conversation with Caius and pretend to be a monkey." I whispered. The room was quite silent except the games going on.

Demetri stopped cackling and snapped his head to me, looking frightened "Mamamia! That will be treacherous.." I made a 'tsk-tsk.' noise with my mouth while shaking my index finger that pointed upwards.

"A dare's a dare." So he did do it. Caius merely glared at him and questioned what was he doing. When Demetri only continued, he got a whack on the head. Dems was immediately back in his spot. Our circle was hidden behind some couches so we were okay.

The vampire glared at me before spinning it. It pointed to Emmett. He grinned when Demetri asked. "Dare."

"I dare you to..." He paused, unsure. Before smiling wickedly "Kiss with anyone in this room." His face was bored. He took Rose in his hands and if she could blush, she would be blushing madly. He kissed her. It ALMOST turned into a makeout session but we cleared our throats and they pulled apart, quite embarrassed.

Emmett spinned the bottle and it landed on Alice. It went on like that. Dares were 'slap someone,' 'admit your feelings,' 'go ask the mutt a question,' and etc. I rolled backwards when the bottle landed on me. I groaned while the others laughed wickedly.

Felix had spun the bottle. I glared at him and muttered a dare. He grinned so widely that it could've split his face in half. "Go ahead and ask your mate a silly question." I stared at him as if he was dumb. He shrugged.

Laughing softly, I grinned while standing up "Oh, he would forgive so, what's the matter." I ducked as a book flew to my head, glancing at the book behind me, I saw the mutt had threw it. I growled before gently stepping out of the circle of anticipating vampires and was immediately by Caius's side again.

He purred deeply and nuzzled his head into the crook of my neck, inhaling my scent. He glanced up at me "Go ahead and ask, you seem to have something in your mind." Caius murmured. I searched for words as his purring went softer a bit, so he could hear me.

"U-Um, I'm not gonna try and ruin anything so, Do you have any feelings for the mutt?" I asked tentatively. His head removed itself from me and his perfect eyebrows raised up as a question.

"I do not. Athenodora was killed by them, they stink, are rude, and they singe you." He growled venomously. I flinched and nodded, immediately back in the circle. I let out a sigh and they laughed. Our game continued until we decided to stop.

* * *

**A/N;**

**Tried making you laugh in this chapter after a**

**'VERY' sour lemon scene ^-^. Don't forget **

**to try Lilac's and Edward's fight. I laughed **

**my ass off at that.**

**-Enchanted0ne**


	14. Chapter 13

[13]

**C**hapter **T**hirteen

Lilac Lacrisa Volturi

Turns out, Felix and Demetri found out that vampires couldn't get drunk, but they had a personality change. they were woozy and started making horrible jokes. Me, Jane, and Alec were confused but then we laughed our heads off when we found out. About the mutt, she was sent off to another country because they claimed they were her family.

The two vampires were sulking once they were out of their trance. I was sitting on Caius's lap in the throne room while the Cullen's were in their rooms. We had fed so there was nothing to be worried about. Renesmee poked her head in, looking around before her eyes landed on us.

Aro smiled "Ah, Nessie, Come in if you want." The hybrid slowly came in and looked around in awe. Aro continued after a while "M'dear, what brings you so far from you and your room?"

Renesmee looked up, her cheeks flaming "Uh, I wanted to explore the castle.. Carlisle said it was fine so..." She trailed off, glancing at all of us. I smiled warmly.

"You're allowed to. No reason to keep you cooped up within your room, unless special 'occasions' happen." I just noticed I was the only one that wasn't scowling in the room. I jabbed Caius in the ribs with my elbow, hissing softly so only he could hear. "Hey, be more nicer to your Grand-Niece." He shot me an 'are you fucking kidding me woman.' look.

I stood up and he stood, sighing "I'll take you." He growled. Everyone in the room looked shocked. I looked pleased and he shot me a 'you will pay dearly' look but his eyes were loving. I smirked when they left. I sat back down, in his seat.

Aro turned to me "Did you ask him? Persuade him?" He asked like a little boy.

Chuckling, I smirked mischievously "You and Carlisle are so alike. I _merely_ told him to. I didn't say he had to."

The ruler looked surprised before facing forward again. Caius had left his coat on the seat to make it comfier so I felt relaxed. Alec stood next to me because he was his guard. He was smirking.

* * *

Caius had come back into the room, looking irritated before he was back in his seat after lifting me up and seating me on his lap. I silently questioned him and he growled out "How can hybrids be that annoying? She flushes too easily at everything I said."

I held back my laugh but a small chuckle escaped he glared at me then smirked evilly "Ah yes, about the payback woman." His sinister eyes looked mischievous. I raised my eyebrows, touched Aro slightly, he nodded and I was immediately out of the room, down the corridors and in Carlisle's room, holding the door firm.

Carlisle looked at me, clearly surprised. Esme wasn't here but the males of the coven were here. I could hear girly screams in Edward's room. "What is wrong?"

Sitting down where I was, I smirked "Oh, nothing. I forced Caius to show Renesmee around and he wants me to pay. I didn't want to so I fled the throne room and, voila! I'm here!"

Emmett was chuckling "Nice."

Edward glared at me "Nessie could've been hurt." I faked a scoff.

"Edmund, don't start. Caius is practically harmless..." I smiled "At times." I added brightly. I heard swishing outside so I stood up "Au revoir."(Farewell).

I peeked open the door a millimeter to see a red scarf. _Shit._ I cursed in my mind. Edward chuckled as I closed the door and went out to the balcony, closed the doors behind me and swung below the platform, holding onto the stone walls in the shade, more than 20 feet up. I smirked as I heard Caius questioning the Cullens.

He used my route too, but he didn't bother looking up so he sped away. I grinned happily and sat on a ledge, looking around. _Holy shit, this place could be a secret hideout! It can seat more than 3 more people. _I exclaimed.

* * *

But, soon, I jumped down. Someone caught me and I looked up, already frozen when I recognized the scent. Caius. I sheepishly looked up at his blazing red eyes "Where the hell were you?"

I blinked "Uh... in.. the air?" I asked with mock fright. He smirked and pressed his cold lips to mine with a purr. I smirked in the kiss and deepened it by pulling him closer with my right hand on the back of his neck. Someone cleared their throat.

We pulled away and looked up, seeing the female Cullen's, Carlisle with them. Esme looked at Carlisle "Are you sure you want your sister to be the mate of one of the Volturi leaders?"

Carlisle smiled at his son "Hey, love works with anyone right? Plus, their bond is too deep, even if I hated the idea, I can't break it."

"U-Uh...Question." I called up. They looked at me. "D-Did you guys see all of that..?" I asked nervously. They looked at each other with a smirk. Even Nessie and Bella! They nodded with knowing smiles. I looked away mumbling curses.

They left soon. I caught a glint in Nessie's eyes as she glanced at me then to Caius. Then left. I sighed, turning around, but a firm muscular arm slithered around my waist in a hard grip. Looking up with questioning eyes, he smirked. I pecked him on the lips before slipping out of his grasp easily and darting to my room.

I sat on a chair in my room, apparently lost in thought. _Did Nessie develop feelings for Caius? ARGH! 'Everyday is a problem in a life of a Volturi Member.'_ I mentally quoted from a diary.

"Most likely not." I murmured to myself.

* * *

**EYY! Sorry it's so short.. if possible, can you guys give some suggestions for the story from here? I clearly have no idea what to put.. HELP PLEASE -sobs-**


	15. Chapter 14

[14]

**C**hapter **F**ourteen

Lilac Lacrisa Volturi

A report had came in, saying that Romanians were planning a war against the Volturi. Caius, of course, was enraged. I was next to Jane at the time, hair naturally curved that spilled behind my shoulders, down to my lower back.

Aro's face grew troubled as he thought. He let out a sigh and decided that they would go on all-out war with them. I nearly growled at that time but I left the room, heels making muffled noises against the marble floors.

I knocked on Carlisle's room. He answered with a 'Come in.' Walking into the room, Carlisle's face grew troubled like Aro's. My expression must've been bleeding with anger and disturbed. He motioned me to sit and I did. I sighed. "What happened? I can hear the growls from the throne room." He murmured.

Esme was in the other room. I glanced around, as if to check if anyone was there. "The Romanians." I merely said. He looked confused.

"Stefan and Vladmir?" He asked.

"Probably. We got a report that the Romanians were proposing an all-out war with the Volturi. Probably still angry about us taking over their throne. Our numbers are far more greater than theirs, but, they have strength and abilities." I fretted.

Carlisle's eye twitched. "What did Aro decide?"

"War."

* * *

After a few words, I left to my room, which was beside his. I knew I could depend on Carlisle for a listening ear. Such a good brother. I would kill anyone if they harmed him. Sitting in my chair, I looked out the window while I took my hair, draped it over my right shoulder, and combed it with my hands.

A knock came from my door. I sighed inwardly "Come in." I called, still looking out the window. A scent wafted towards me. Demetri and Jane. "What do you need?" I asked.

"Um, Aro and Caius need you in the throne room Lacri." Demetri mumbled. Turning my head at them and raising my eyebrows, I stood up and followed them out.

Once we entered the Throne Room, I heard clangs and crashes. The chairs were empty. "What the hell is happening?" I growled as I gathered up my skirts and fast-walked up the dais, to the back space, and then walked down the hallway from there. I pushed open the doors to see the three leaders fighting over something.

I sighed deeply. They didn't notice so I crossed my arms in front of me, clearing my throat loudly "Caius, Aro, Marcus. What are you doing?" They stopped tumbling and apparently froze. Ha, they were acting like they were in their 100's. I was always the 'mother' of the lot with Didyme and Sulpicia, but both were gone now.

Their heads turned to me, the movement reminded me of a sprinkler. Stopping, continuing. Aro looked up eyes wide with fear "U-Um... Nothing.."

"If it is nothing then why the hell are you three on the floor rolling around, apparently fighting over a little thing." I questioned with a perfect eyebrow raised.

Marcus looked around, taking a gulp of fear. Caius just looked flabbergasted. "Dearest.. um.. we..." He shifted, making me get a glimpse of something.I was immediately over there, too fast for them to react and I saw a number on paper, and a perverted book.

Snatching both of them, I held the book at the crook of my arm, under my armpit while I looked at the number curiously. It said 'Fertility.' I knew what this meant. I glared at the three of them and they hung their head in shame. Demetri, Felix, Jane, and Alec came in.

"Hey-! Oh." Dem's started but saw the position the rulers were in. He looked at me as in a question and I took the book from my arm, throwing it at him. He caught it and threw it away on the floor as soon as he saw it, gagging.

I looked at the three hanging their heads and I smiled gently "If you wanted to foster a half-child, you could've told me."

They only hung their heads lower. My smile turned into a soft grin "Well, I would punish you three like the old times, but, I'll let you off this time since you three rarely cause trouble anymore." They snapped their heads up at that, smiling.

* * *

A vampire with the ability to fertilize came and stayed with us. The Romanians were getting closer and closer to Italy. A battle was not far off. I sat with Carlisle in his room. We were sitting on the couch. Well, I was laying on it. The back of my knees were hooked against the crest roll of the couch. Carlisle red a book while my eyes were closed, deep in thought.

Esme was in the room, sitting next to Carlisle, reading a book. I suddenly opened my black eyes and sighed "Carlisle, I think it's best if you and your family left before this war starts."

He looked at me "Nonsense. We will stay and help."

"Carlisle. The Romanians have newborns in their army." I explained while I sat up straight again, his golden eyes locking with my black ones. "They will not hesitate to kill anyone within this estate. Please." My voice was pleading.

Esme was looking at me and Carlisle now "Honey, we should follow what Lilac says.. she's wise." The vampire murmured sadly.

I stood up "They will be expected to be here in two days. Please leave by tomorrow." I murmured while ruffling Carlisle's hair before disappearing through the doors and to my room. I took a blood bag for emergencies and I drank it, my eyes slowly becoming crimson again. I felt energy flowing through my dead system.

By the next day, the Cullen's were departing. The Volturi leaders and I saw them off. Bella came over and hugged me tightly. "Lilac, please be okay." She murmured. I smiled and hugged her back, softly answering. Her eyes widened but I whispered something in addition and she nodded softly.

They left. Caius came up to me. Well, next to me. "What did you say?"

"That I might die in this battle." I murmured with distant eyes. The three Volturi leaders snapped their heads to me.

Caius growled "You will not."

Glancing at him briefly, I looked where the Cullen's had disappeared. "I cannot be sure. That is all I know."

Turning around and walking back inside, I met Ferar, the fertility-giver vampire. He touched my head, scanning my thoughts before briefly touching my abdomen before I could protest. He smiled, picked up his luggage, and ran away. I was shocked.

He fertilized me in this dire time? If Caius made me pregnant now, I would not be able to fight, and that gave me at least 85% chance that I would die tomorrow if I carried a child.


	16. Chapter 15

_A few people might be thinking how vampires could be pregnant.(Because they can't)_

_Reason_ _1; It is my story so I can do whatever I want with it_

_Reason 2; I added a vampire with a special ability to fertilize females so they can carry a child._

_Reason 3; Because I wanted my vampire couple to have a child! :D XD LoL_

_I hope you guys understand._

* * *

[15]

**C**hapter **F**ifteen

Lilac Lacrisa Volturi

Today is the day Romanians come. The Volturi stood in a line at a clearing. There were over 100 of us present and still more in the castle. I stood beside Jane while the Volturi leaders talked to Stefan and Vladimir.

"We do not care about your excuses." Stefan spat. That gave the signal. Aro sent us as well. I basically killed or shredded every single enemy in front of me. I glanced around. We were losing numbers. I growled and summoned fire, wiping out some vampires around Marcus, Aro, and Caius.

The price, three vampires lunged for me. I narrowed my eyes, trying to dodge but an arm shot out and caught me, slamming me down to the floor with a crack. _Damn, a newborn_. I thought.

Two held me still while one tried pulling my head off. Using my powers, they immediately let go and with one swipe of my hand, their heads were off and extinguished with my fire.

I rushed over to my mate and held his back "There are too many. We might lose." I growled out while kicking vampires that lunged at me. Caius glanced at me then returned to fighting.

"It's fine. Just try and live."

"I.. I'm already dead!" I grunted, punching a vampire in the face as it latched onto me. Only 25 of our members were still alive. Massive change. they had like 90 left or so.

Carlisle was now within my mind, seeing through my eyes at the battlefield. Vampires on fire, everyone struggling to live. Once again, three to four vampires latched onto me and tried pulling my limbs off. _Lilac! Oh please don't die! _His voice was frightened and worried.

Twisting my limbs, I stood on my hands, kicking every vampire that latched onto me but one held on fast, still trying to take my limb off. I knew he knew that I was the mate of Caius. I growled, taking his head into my hands "Big Mistake." I muttered before pulling his head off with a sickening crack.

_Do not worry about me dear brother. I am ready to accept fate if it demands of me._ Even the voice within my mind was panting.

_Sister! You will become a mother! Please, do not do this to yourself or Caius._ He fretted. I froze. He knew I carried life within me? I growled as I was pinned to the ground. I struggled but my arms and legs were not working.

_Warning dear sis. If you use your elemental or mother nature power, you are literally draining yourself of your energy_. Carlisle cautioned.

The vampire was about to rip my limbs off but he was thrown off. Someone pulled me up. A comforting presence and scent filled my senses and I felt rejuvenated. Caius was beside me. _Do you think I fucking care about my energy right now?_ I snarled within my mind.

The fight lasted a few more hours before the only vampires left were the ones circling me. I growled. Two of the four were Stefan and Vladimir. They held me tightly and in a position they could easily end my life.

The Volturi had came over, but stopped when Vladimir spoke "Come closer and she dies." They looked helplessly at me. I summoned my willpower and my palms set ablaze, letting Stefan let go of me. I felt my palms hurting like hell but I wrenched out of their grasp and the Volturi easily ended them. The fire went out from my palms

I sank to the ground, my palms were shaking, red with burns coated with black. Caius came over and lifted me up in bridal style. Carlisle fretted about me, saying that my presence was slowly fading from him. Aro came over and touched my shoulder, reading my thoughts. Dang. He now knows that I carried a precious life within me.

Carlisle left my mind and Aro looked surprised yet joyful at the same time. Caius questioned him and Aro only grinned "You will see. This is exciting news! My wish was one of these!"

Caius looked at me with suspicion but I was weak from using my abilities and escaping death's clutches more than three times. My head rested against his chest, eyes closed as I tried regaining some of my strength.

The child within me stirred. It grew too fast. By Sunday, which is in a few days, I would have to give birth.

* * *

Carlisle visited again. Alone. He sat by my bedside, reading books again. My stomach was swollen, but not that big, just three inches out. I rubbed it as the child kicked again. I sighed and my brother looked up "What is it?"

"I'm wondering if my child will be an immortal child or not.." I mused outloud.

"It won't be. I mean, it wasn't bitten right? It was born." He explained carefully.

Smiling, I looked at my little brother. He was so smart at times. I ruffled his hair "Does anyone else know of me being pregnant?" He shook his head and I nodded in acknowledgment.

"But..." Carlisle started, closing his book and leaning in, eyeing me "It's hard to imagine you becoming a mother..."

I laughed softly "Me neither, but, I just have to wait and see what fate throws at me."

Our conversation lasted like that until Caius entered. We were bickering on which should be a proper death. My mate was immediately beside me with a brow raised. "Whatever are you two bickering about?"

Carlisle answered "How someone should have a proper death."

Caius made a thinking sound and smirked "No, it should be their arms and head tore off, or if it is a human, drink them dry."

My brother made a weird face before excusing himself. He walked out and closed the door behind him. I turned my head to Caius, my hand still rubbing my stomach "Really?"

He shrugged "That is how I would do it." He kissed me on the lips and then sat beside me. "How is the child?"

"Fine really. I think he'll be out earlier than expected. With all this kicking." I softly said. Caius gently touched my stomach and a kick responded, as if it knew he was it's father. He rubbed it and a loving smile crept onto his face.

I chuckled softly, hardly believing that Caius couldn't be murderous for a minute.


	17. Chapter 16

[16]

**C**hapter **S**ixteen

Lilac Lacrisa Volturi

The only ones in my room right now were Carlisle and Marcus. They watched over me while the rest of the guard just went shopping. I rolled my eyes again when Carlisle kept blabbering on about Renesmee.

I felt a sudden pain within my abdomen, I gasped sharply. Carlisle and Marcus snapped their heads to me. Carlisle was beside me instantly, "It's time." he murmured. Marcus nodded and disappeared to get supplies.

-X-X-(Skip Birth srry)-X-X-

Surprisingly, I felt pooped. Carlisle held my baby girl while I showered. Then I changed into black jeans, a red v-neck top, and navy-blue high heels. Once I walked out, Carlisle was gone. I smelt the air and it reeked of the guard. They came back. Yay.

I walked out, and to the throne room, my legs felt weak under me but I didn't fall. Opening the doors, I saw Carlisle talking to Aro. I raised my eyebrows in question. Aro smiled at me "Dear Risa, your child possess's great power. It already controls electricity like you."

Carlisle looked tired and worn out. I smirked "Carlisle, were you the victim?" He weakly nodded with a smile. I heard a baby gurgle, looking to my right, I saw the guards clustering Jane who was holding her and cooing.

"She's adorable." Aro added with a loving tone. I snapped my head to Aro.

"What is her diet?" I asked worriedly.

"We fed her blood and she seems to like that. I tried human food but she just made a disgusted face" Carlisle explained.

* * *

I cradled my daughter in my arms as she giggled and pulled at my hair. I smiled softly as she let out a squeal. It was only two days after her birth and she had a full set of teeth. It was a great thing that I wasn't fertilized anymore, Carlisle left already, but he always looks through my eyes.

Caius was in his chair, buried in a stack of papers and writing away with a quill pen. I sat on a chair near the window. _This child might not have reached it's maturing point yet._ I thought to myself. _Because she drinks blood and also sleeps like a log._

Humming a lullaby, the child slowly fell asleep. Once she was asleep, I put her in her cradle and looked at my mate/husband as he scribbled away. "We should really name her." I murmured.

He glanced up at me and smirked before he continued his scribbling "Do not worry. I think we should name her after you, Liscanna Volturi."

"That is quite an old-fashioned name." I mused outloud. Caius just chuckled. "But, it suits her." I murmured, looking over at my child again. Her blonde hair was growing. I softly caressed her cheek with my long pale fingers. "Though I wonder how she can sleep... None of us are humans."

"It is because she is not at her maturing point yet. Do not fear. She is an immortal as well." His British-accented voice answered back lovingly. I bit my bottom lip, a habit I had when I was a human.

Rising from my chair, I let out a soft sigh before walking to the bookshelf and looking through it. Choosing a Latin book, I took it and looked through it. "_Fabula dicit id in istis qui sunt lamia et urbanus, habens puerum, in puer egregiae vires habebit. Chilldren immortales sint infinitae species et saepe falluntur, ut non plures esse sineret. Illi mature amet elit et per septimanam._"

(*Legend says that the ones who are both vampires and bred, having a child, the child will possess brilliant powers. They are immensely beautiful and are often mistaken for immortal chilldren, so many of them are not allowed to live. They will mature by a week and they will look like adults.*)

Putting the book back on the shelf, I finally settled in my seat that was in front of my desk. My desk was near Liscanna. I worked on replies and invitations. Jane and Demetri came in, I nodded in approval and they were beside Liscanna's cradle, watching over her silently.

I narrowed my eyes once I got to a letter. It had an unknown crest on it. Burning the seal, I opened the letter with a rustle, reading it.

"_Dear.. Volturi,_

_We are a new coven, named the Adura Coven. We have heard of you,_

_fearless rulers who lay down laws. We would like to meet you._

_Do not worry. We have only three members at the moment, excluding me._

_If you want to know, I, Elijah, possess the power to see the future._

_Fedala, my wife, has the power to create illusions. Tasha, my daughter,_

_has no powers, but is exceptionally smart, and my other member, _

_who is my biological sister, is Marcia. She has the ability to see the future._

_I also heard that you added a child you your ranks. Is that not against_

_your **laws**?_

_-Elijah Adura._"

I growled _How dare he?! He even underlined laws! _I crumpled the paper and threw it in the trash bin. Caius, Jane, and Demetri looked at me with a face 'what the hell?' I ignored them and sat back in my chair, looking out the window with annoyed red eyes. Elijah was my rival once. In our goals that is.

I took out a piece of parchment and a quill. Writing a letter in response. After sending it out, I continued my job, occasionally burning the letter as in declining their offers or invitations.

A cry sounded. Caius and I's heads snapped to the cradle to see Dem's standing up and picking up the crying child, murmuring soothing words and bouncing up and down softly. "She's hungry, or she needs a diaper change again." I explained. They left to the bathroom. Me and Caius chuckled whenever disgusted sounds came from within.

Jane and Demetri were Liscanna's baby-sitters because me and Caius were busy with work. We spared as much time as we could in our resting points with Liscanna, but that wasn't enough, so Jane and Demetri became their god-parents or something.

The two were mates. They only realized that yesterday. I had face-palmed myself wondering that who would be that dumb to not know your true mate. They came out with a happy baby. I smiled softly at that before I returned to my work, finishing up around the same time as Caius.

But, he had to go back to the Throne Room. So after a kiss on a forehead and a apology, he left. Only the three of us were in here now.

* * *

One night, after that day, Liscanna wanted to spend the entire night and day with the guard. Caius and I were free of work that day. I sat on the couch, my back to the armrest while Caius laid upon me, his head on my chest and he covered the entire sofa.

My right elbow laid on top of the back-rest of the couch while my left hand rested on a book that was un-folded, the page side laying on Caius's chest. His eyes were closed, as if resting. I picked up the book and read it. The only light in the whole entire room was a flickering candle on the table beside the couple.

Pale platinum blonde hair's were shown within the candle-light. My hair was behind my shoulders, straight. Flipping to the next page with my thumb, I felt Caius stir upon me. He purred softly when he realized he was on me.

I set the book back down and my left hand caressed my mate's head, softly brushing away strands of hair from his face. "How did I deserve such a beautiful, and wonderful mate such as you?" He murmured lovingly.

Chuckling, I leaned down and kissed his forehead gently, as if a soft wind had just touched it. "It should be the other way my love." He laughed, oh that beautiful British-accented laugh.. It made me want to just love him forever. Which I already am.

"Hmm? Humor me." He said sarcastically.

Moving away, making him fall backwards, he sat up, looking at me curiously. I smirked and kissed him on the lips, adding tongue. When he deepened it, I pulled away, winking before leaving the room.


	18. Chapter 17

[17]

**C**hapter **S**eventeen

Lilac Lacrisa Volturi

It's been a week and Liscanna already looks like 19. I stood in front of her with Jane. I was 6''2 and my daughter was around 5''6. I sighed "Are you sure you've ended your growth dear?" I asked worriedly, checking her over again.

Jane laughed softly "Lacri, stop worrying.. Anna already possess' the power of foresight, mind-reading, and electricity."

I glared at Jane before nodding. Hugging my daughter, I heard her huff "Mom, stop fussing. I'm fine."

"Young lady." I said while holding her at arms length "You are meeting the guard today... You've only seen Demetri and Jane so far... you might find your mate.." I growled softly at the last part. She shrugged before exiting with me and Jane behind her.

We entered the Throne Room and everyone looked up, apparently mesmerized by my daughter's beauty. I growled a warning at some males when they had desire in their eyes. Jane and I moved to our positions.

Caius held my hand and looked up at me questioningly. I nodded and he growled lightly for a second before turning back forward. I noticed Liscanna was looking at Felix and he looking back at her. I mentally slapped myself. _Hell no! Felix! You bastard!_ I yelled within my mind.

It was execution day. Caius and I's favorite day. Once Aro questioned the man, he glanced at me. Walked down the dais, Demetri and Afton were positioned, holding his arms. With a swift swipe of my hand, the head was off. The two vampires tore the arms off and it was taken away to be burned.

That continued until it was feeding time. I talked with my daughter and she was protesting about why we had to kill vampires. I looked at Heidi who led humans in. Liscanna looked horrified. My forehead creased with worry "Are you sure you are able to kill and drink dear?" I murmured softly, taking her hand in mine.

We were quite identical with our features but she had some of Caius's features in her face. We killed and drank, Liscanna joined after Felix persuaded her.

After that, I walked out of the room and to the receptionist. Her name was Libby.. If I remembered correctly. She greeted me in Italian and I borrowed the phone. Carlisle answered.

"_Yes? This is Carlisle speaking._"

"Carlisle.. I have some problems with Liscanna... Can you answer them?" I murmured softly.

"_Sure. Ask away._" I could hear him flip a page of a book at the end of the line.

"Is it possible that Liscanna is hesitant to feed..? She objects our ways aswell. I worry for her."

"_..._" Silence, I could hear the flipping of pages stop from the other line.

"Well? Carlisle, answer me."

"_..It's possible that she is more fit to be a vegetarian.._" He said slowly and cautiously.

"What? Weren't you feeding the original blood to her?" I queried.

"_No.. sorry.. I made her drink animal blood.._"

I sighed, frustrated, "At least that explains her orange eyes." I growled.

If it was possible, I could see him flinch at my tone "_I'm terribly sorry sis._"

"It's fine. You thought what was best for her.." I murmured. Libby, the human, looked intrigued at my conversation. I took the phone from my ear for a moment, blocked the mic of it and growled at her before putting the phone back on my ear.

"_You can send her over to live with us if you want._" He murmured.

I blinked my eyes, as venom pooled in my eyes. "I'll ask her. But, be prepared in case. Ask Alice to see her decision." I said softly before hanging up the phone. Hearing crashes, I was immediately in the Throne room again. Felix was tumbling with Caius.

"What are you two doing?" I asked harshly.

They stopped and looked up at me, as if afraid. Rolling my eyes, I walked over and peeled them apart. Aro explained that Felix was Liscanna's true mate and Caius disapproved.

Pinching the bridge of my nose, I motioned my daughter over, whispering to her, in a tone that only she could hear "I know that you are reluctant to drink human blood and see us kill, so your uncle, Carlisle, wants to ask if you wanted to go live with him. He doesn't kill humans and he lives in peace.." I trailed off, glancing at Felix.

"Unless you want to stay here with us, continue to drink human blood, stay with Felix, and see us execute vampires. But, soon, Aro would indeed ask of you to try and kill one of them." I warned softly.

Liscanna looked troubled. She looked up into my eyes with such ferocity that I almost flinched. "I will go live with uncle." She murmured back. "But, can you three visit? I want to see you, Felix, and Dad regularly."

I glanced up at Caius, Aro, Marcus, and Felix before the two of us turned and walked out of the Throne Room and into her purple and black room. Locking the doors, I helped her pack, venom filled my eyes as I imagined life without my baby girl.

After everything was packed, I hugged my daughter. She rested her head above my chest, hugging me back. After we pulled away, I put on her cloak. "Aro, Marcus, and your father would not approve of this choice, but I assure you.. You will be happy. Your cousin Edward, a mind reader, has a daughter. You two will be fine friends.."

She nodded. I took off my bracelet and gave it to her. It held the Volturi and Cullen crest together in one. "We might take years to visit for a few minutes." Liscanna looked at me, disbelief and sadness in her orange eyes but she nodded in understanding and left with her vampire speed.

I sat down on her bed, sighing as I thought.

_Is this even the best decision? Letting my daughter who is only 9 days old, looking like a teenager, go to my brother? She might forget us by then..._


	19. Chapter 18

[18]

**C**hapter **E**ighteen

Lilac Lacrisa Volturi

It's been over 75 years. Me and Caius haven't visited Liscanna once. I had met with Elijah's Coven a few months before today. Apparently, he has the same situation like the Cullen's. Tasha was in love with a mortal man.

I sat in a chair, sighing as I ran a hand through my long hair. I was buried within a large quantity of letters that suddenly bursted with numbers. I burned piles of them after I read them. All boring flattery's.

After I finished, I stood and looked over to my husband. He was in no better condition, practically covered in papers. But he suddenly slammed his quill pen down and stood up "FINALLY! DONE WITH THIS REPLY! FUCK YEAH!" Demetri and Felix looked taken aback. They were standing in our room as guards.

Caius was immediately beside me, his left arm wrapped around my waist and his right hand holding my chin as he tilted my head upwards "My love, do you think it's time to visit our daughter?

"Sure. I'm not positive that she even remembers us.." I softly sighed and he nodded. Demetri was ordered by Caius to tell Aro. T

he three of us left for Washington, Forks.

* * *

Once we arrived, I knocked on the door and Carlisle answered. He looked tired but he brightened when he saw me "Sis! What are you doing here?" He exclaimed in surprise.

I chuckled and briefly hugged him. He let us in and as soon as we rounded the corner, I heard growls. Looking up, I saw the wolf pack. I tensed up  
"Carlisle." I merely said.

He flinched at my tone "Um.. Paul is Liscanna's mate..." He muttered.

Felix and I growled in sync. The wolves flinched. Paul just growled right back. Liscanna was bouncing up and down in her seat. She came running over "Mother! Father! You finally visit. She came and hugged me. I smiled softly and held her close to me. I glared at Paul who growled viciously.

Handing my daughter to my husband, I strode up to the wolf and pointed a finger into his chest, growling menacingly "You have better taken care of her properly or I will personally kill you myself."

He flinched, opening his mouth to retort but one glance at his imprint, he smiled. I narrowed my eyes at him before pulling my finger away, blowing on it, muttering curses. "How the heck does my daughter even handle their temperature?" I grumbled, walking back over. Liscanna was firmly held in Felix's grip now.

* * *

After a day, I sat on the couch. The pack left except Jake and Paul. Flipping through a fashion magazine. Liscanna was sitting between Paul and Felix. Both glaring at each other. I slammed my magazine down with a slap and an exasperated sigh. "Both of you are just like a Bella and Edward situation!"

"I heard that!" Edward yelled from another room. The two just shrugged. I took a pillow and slammed my face into it,bending over until the pillow rested on my thighs with my face still in it.

I felt a breeze and a comforting cool hand on my shoulder. I sat up again to see Caius smiling at me lovingly before he scowled. I saw Paul and Felix verbally fighting again. I chucked a pillow at Liscanna and both of the males hit it back, they recoiled, hissing or growling at each other. I caught the pillow and laid on it, putting my legs on Caius's lap.

He softly rubbed my legs. I was wearing a skirt that ended to my knees and a cardigan. Liscanna glanced at Felix and Paul so I closed my eyes. I felt Caius stiffen so I opened my eyes to see Paul holding Liscanna protectively from Felix.

I slapped my hand to my forehead. "Mutt, let go of my daughter. You'll make her stink." I ground out through gritted teeth. I heard laughter in the other room while Felix and Caius tried containing their chuckles. "Good god, I'm surrounded by giants!" I cried.

"Mom, you're like.. what? 5''11?" Liscanna retorted. "I'm 5''8!"

Shrugging I sat up and leaned against Caius. His arm snaked around my waist protectively "Still. Your father is 6''3." I felt a rumble. It was Caius purring softly at my scent and in amusement.

Carlisle came into the room and sat beside me, smiling softly. "I'm sorry for what I did a few years back.." He muttered.

I glanced at him "That's the past Carlisle. You can't reverse time and change it." I said softly back to him. My deep burgundy red eyes peering into his bright golden ones. I looked back to Liscanna. "Dear, we have to leave tomorrow, back to Volterra. Matters are piling up."

Liscanna looked distraught "So..? Will Felix be able to stay?"

Sighing deeply, Caius replied, his tone grave "He is part of the main guard and my personal body-guard... Plus we need him on this one..." He glanced at me and I finished for him.

"Issue that is very important."

He nodded "Yeah." We both looked at our daughter.

"Meaning that you choose now. Come back with us to Volterra, come visit a few times, drink human blood and participate in our weekly matters, including executing, or, you can stay here with... the mu- pack." I corrected myself quickly.

Our faces were so serious, we showed no emotion like a statue, our aura immediately changing from welcoming to vicious and cold-hard. Liscanna fiddled as Felix and Paul stared at each other, as if having a silent bet.


	20. Chapter 19

[19]

**C**hapter **N**ineteen

Lilac Lacrisa Volturi

I stayed outside with Felix and Caius. The Cullen's and the two wolves stood across from us, with Liscanna. I growled in warning once more when Paul tried bringing Liscanna closer to him. "Mom.. Can I choose to stay?"

The Cullen's flinched at Caius's face. Stone-hard, with waves of anger rolling off of him. "You would rather be with a werewolf? Our natural enemies?" He snapped.

"Caius.." I murmured softly. He glanced at me and shut up. Looking back to the group, my eyes were filled with pain and grief "There is a 95% chance we may not meet again." I gently touched the bracelet that I had retrieved from my daughter with the Cullen crest and the Volturi's in one.

Edward seemed to be reading my mind, because his face was a pure frown. Liscanna looked sad enough. The air around us was gloomy. We turned and ran away, ignoring the cries of Caius and I's daughter. I would have a major breakdown when we get home.

* * *

Caius held me close as I dry-sobbed in our room. He tried calming me down but I held my face in my hands. He, in the end, swore that werewolves were damn mutts. After what seemed like 30 minutes, I stopped and just sat there, leaning on him for support.

Jane came rushing in, looking flustered "Mistress Lilac! Master Caius! You are needed in the Throne Room at once!" She cried. Our heads snapped up and we were immediately there, seeing the Adura Coven.

My mate sat on his chair while I stood beside Jane. Things were getting violent. Outbursts from the guard. "Enough! Stay at your original positions or I will have your head on fire!" I growled with warning. The guard and the Adura Coven stayed silent by then.

Elijah stepped up "Have you not learned patience yet? I actually thought," He started, walking towards me slowly "that you would have controlled your temper that you inherited from your mother in the late 30's. BC Era of course, when Mark Anthony and Cleopatra had committed suicide."

"That has nothing to do with this Elijah. Do not bring up the past after thousands of years. Or, do you want to die a second time? Eternally this time." I said with a deadly, even tone.

He flinched. The Volturi and The Adura coven watched silently. Elijah smirked. "I think it's you that will die this time. You know, it doesn't change anything even if you were one of the first ten vampires created..?" He said, stopping a few yards away from me, looking dumb.

I narrowed my eyes "The first nine. Apparently you do not know your history."

"I do."

"You don't. You were created soon after."

"I was?"

"You don't remember?! Oh my god! Someone, just, slap this boy for me." I said with a frustrated tone.

"Dear Lilac, were you not born in the 2600 BC's?" Aro asked with an emotionless tone.

The Volturi were trying to contain their snickers in but a few smirks were plastered onto their faces. Elijah glared at me "Let's get down to business. Walk with me." He muttered, walking out of the room. Glancing at Caius, I followed.

* * *

"So..." He started, his hands clasped behind his back. We walked within the indoor gardens, beside the Throne Room. "Remind me of history. Not your fake one." He growled.

"I, of course, was born in the 9997 BC. Nah. Just kidding. I was turned 10 years before that." I smirked. "Um.. I was around... 19..ish.. when I was turned... Argh! This is too hard to remember on an old brain like this!" I cried out.

Elijah growled at me, switching the subject with the language. "Zabiju tě. Bez ohledu na to kde. Nebo když. V přední části svého partnera? Budu." His voice was deadly and he was clearly serious with his blackened eyes. (I will kill you. No matter where. Or when. In front of your mate? I will.)

"Předtím, zabiju tě jako první. Nemusíte mít tu čest mě zabíjí Elijah VampireSlayer."(1st-Before that, I will kill you first. You don't get the honor of killing me Elijah VampireSlayer) I smirked when his face was shocked. "Ach ano, vím o vašich skutků. Docela smutné, že si .. zabil své vlastní rodiče."(Oh yes, I knew of your deeds. Quite sad that you.. killed your own parents.)

He snarled at me before running out, the doors slamming into the walls. I smirked before walking back, following him. Oh, this would be so entertaining. Walking through the crushed doors, I had a blank face on. Looking to the crushed doors that were once beautiful, then to Elijah who was fuming. "You destroyed these poor doors. What a shame." I reached out a hand and touched the crumpled pieces.

Aro smirked "Lilac, dear, that can be replaced. Adura coven," He addressed, looking at the group of vampires "You have done no wrong. You may go back now." Elijah looked at him as if he was crazy. Which, he is, and smirked.

"Of course." With that and a breeze of wind, they were gone and everything was back to normal. The vampires in the room let out a breath. I looked at them weirdly.

* * *

I had just explaining my real past to Caius. He looked thoughtful "So.. you are basically older than ten thousand years old?"

Hesitantly, I nodded. He merely smirked "What a nice wife I have then. Beautiful, Wise, and intelligent." Caius murmured while pulling me close to him. I rolled my head and smacked him upside the head.

* * *

**Sorry, I have not been updating.. things are busy.. and I am getting frustrated with life. Sorry. This is just the beginning of the story y'know ;D**


	21. Chapter 20

**Thank you, booklover1598, for this idea, though I think I switched it around... I'm skipping events because, I'm trying to get to the main point of the story ;D**

* * *

[20]

**C**hapter **T**wenty

Lilac Lacrisa Volturi

Caius nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck. He purred as he inhaled my sweet scent. I rolled my eyes as I stood up from the couch. The sadistic ruler shot me a look saying that he needed to go. Smiling, I grabbed his coat for him. "Be safe. Keep your brothers safe aswell." I murmured as I helped him into his coat.

"You be careful... we only have the guard here. Not Jane, Alec, Demetri, or Felix.. Please be careful." Caius gently said while caressing my cheek with his thumb. We exchanged a kiss but I pulled away, making him sulk.

I scoffed and directed him towards the door "Okay, okay. You've said that over a million times dear." I chided. He scoffed, pulling on his gloves. Aro and Marcus were ready at the door. It was sunny. Using my powers, I immediately shielded the sun.

Aro smiled at me "Thank you dear. We will only be checking on Renesmee for a week. Keep this castle from falling if you will." I smirked. The group of 7 left as they got in a car.

Once they were gone, I closed the doors, smiling softly before I turned, walking towards the Throne Room. Someone immediately rushed to me once I entered. "Lady Lilac!" I mentally scoffed. It was Vera, one of the secret admirers for Caius.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing." She simply replied. I narrowed my eyes and snapped her neck in one swift movement.

The guard gasped. I glared at them "I am not up for games. Do not take me lightly. Santiago, please take her away." I said, addressing the most oldest and trusted guard here. He nodded and took her away.

Matters went on until Elijah visited again. I rolled my eyes "Elijah, what do you want?"

"Uh.. Something."

"What?"

"Something."

"For the love of Satan, tell me what you want Elijah! I'm not in the mood for games." I growled. He just shrugged.

"Maybe... I want to kill you." He offered.

I chuckled darkly "Are you that stupid Elijah?"

He sighed, putting his hands in his pockets on his pants. "No, I'm not... I'm actually not afraid to kill you. At all. Farewell." With that, he left. Everyone was tense. Santiago most of all.

"Lady Lacrisa, shouldn't we place a guard with you?" He asked nervously.

"Oh Santiago, everything will be fine." I assured.

* * *

6 days passed. It was night. Just a few hours away until the 7 come back. I was reading a book silently. I smelt something burning. Looking up, I saw Elijah with a torch, pointing it at me "You die now." He growled.

I was about to flee but he got to me first, throwing the torch to me. I screamed in agony as ripping pain flew across my insides. Elijah looked pleased. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bonnie, peeking through the door. She left immediately. I used my power of water and put the fire out, coming out harmless. I smirked at his expression.

He glared at me, getting a object out, pulling a cap of of it "This harms vampires. Poison. A wolf's saliva.. you won't be able to get out of this one."

"Why don't you just rip my head off Elijah? I think I have lived long enough." I said while crossing my arms. "Aww, wait, these are my favorite clothes." I fake-whined. He rolled his eyes.

"Goodbye Lilac Lacrisa DeLuca." He growled. I glared at him. He threw the match at me and I immediately fell to the ground. Slowly feeling death's darkness on me.

"What a painful death." I grunted out, laying on my left side but Elijah was gone already. I took shallow breaths. I heard Afton come in by his scent.

"Lady Li-!" Was all I heard when I blacked out.


	22. Chapter 21

[21]

**C**hapter **T**wenty-**O**ne

Caius Volturi

We were on a plane, heading towards Volterra. All seemed well, but as I had heard from Carlisle, my daughter had moved in with the pack. I was scowling because of that but my eyes were bright as I thought of my wife waiting back home.

Aro smiled at me "Dear brother, you seem angry at a glance, but a closer look... it seems as if you're anticipating some- oh." The raven-haired leader smirked. "We'll be home soon. 2 more minutes.. Right Felix!" He shouted. A 'yes sir' came from him as he piloted the plane.

We landed, not so comfortably. I growled and heard whispers from Demetri and Felix at the front. But, we were soon in the car and I smiled, fiddling with a box, containing a necklace that I wanted to give Lilac.

Marcus weakly smiled at me, but his eyes were troubled and confused "Lilac would love the gift you are giving her brother."

"Really?"

"I'm sure."

"Because, brother, you seemed confused."

"I do?"

"Yes. It's never your type to be confused." I reasoned coldly. "Now tell me what is on your mind or I will rip your head off of those shoulders." I threatened as we got out of the car, walking up the castle steps.

"I-" Marcus started but he was cut off with Afton and Santiago immediately in front of us, looking grief-stricken. Marcus sighed tiredly, sulking again.

"Afton? Santiago? What is the matter?" I queried with a scowl.

"M-Masters... something.. happened.. something bad.. when you were away." Santiago murmured, his red eyes looking from each of our gazes, nervous.

"Well? Spit it out boy!" I growled. I was not up for little excuses.

"W-W-W" He stammered.

"What Santiago means to say masters.. we suffered a great loss." Afton informed, shifting his weight to another side. Oh this could not be good. Afton never shifts his weight unless it was important.

Aro looked untroubled "No worries. We may replace the newborn." He said, trying to walk in. Santiago stopped him.

"That is not the problem. T-This victim was... Lilac." He stated, his bottom lip quivering. Everything froze. Nothing mattered to me anymore.

My eyes widened "What? Where is she?!" I growled. Afton looked at me with a steady gaze.

"Master Caius, she is in your room." He murmured. "I didn't want to move her.. she was gone by the time I reached her. Dead because of poisonous Werewolf saliva." He added.

Jane, Demetri, Felix, and Alec were shocked to the point they couldn't do anything. I snarled, rushing past the two guards and to my room. Indeed, I saw my wife lifeless on the floor. I let out a strangled cry of grief and lowered to my knees beside her. I moved her head on my lap.

"Please don't leave me.. Not after Athenodora... please! I beg you Lilac!" I whispered, venom pooling in my eyes as I brushed as stray strand of hair from her face. her eyes were closed and her lips were a dull kind of peach. I knew she was not going to.

I felt like, a huge hole had punctured my heart. I dry-sobbed, cradling my wife's body to me while murmuring her name at times, rocking back and forth softly. "Lilac... Please.."

It was against my laws to show emotions but I really couldn't take it. She was my joy, my true mate. I couldn't let her go, no matter how much I knew that she died by Elijah.

* * *

"No, Aro, Keep her in my room, please." I pleaded with my brother. He looked at me as if I had gone crazy before he agreed softly.

"Brother, do not let your grief overtake you. Don't be what you were when Athena died." Aro murmured, his red eyes calculating.

* * *

After a month, I walked back into my room, only to find the bed where I left Lilac empty. I searched everywhere, but, in the end, I informed Aro and Marcus. Aro placed his book down and sighed.

Both of their hairs were tied in a low pony-tail. "It's possible. I mean, I heard that some vampires' bodies were never found if they were poisoned by a werewolf.. a werewolf's saliva pardon me." He corrected himself while fake-clearing his throat. I looked at him, disbelief clear in my eyes.


	23. Chapter 22

[22]

**C**hapter **T**wenty-**T**wo

Lilac Lacrisa DeLuca

I wiped my mouth, free of blood. Looking down at my victim, I noticed it was a young teenage girl, I smirked. It had been a few years since I woke up from the dark with a numbing pain. I left. I was going to go back to Caius, but, I felt like I was guilty so I stayed away from them.

Hearing rustling, I jumped into a tree quickly, just in time to see a humongous black wolf emerge from the brush, growling low in it's throat. Sam. He walked to the corpse and sniffed it, rolling her over and snarling when he saw the puncture holes in her neck.

Sam lowered down, whimpering, yelping. I raised an eyebrow then silently chuckled._ Oh, this was Rachel, Jake's slutty older sister. But, how the hell did I get from Europe to Washington so fast? Oh well._ Slowly standing, I immediately lowered down again once more wolves emerged from the forest. _How the heck did I even get to LaPush?_

The russet one, Jake, seemed to silently communicate with the other wolves. Rising quickly, I jumped from tree to tree, problem is, they heard me and were on my trail. Going on the ground, I glanced back to see Paul at me heels. He didn't know who I was. So I stopped and kicked him straight in the jaw, sending him flying back to Jake.

But the other wolves were still in pursuit. Wasting no time, I was on the run again. The river was in sight so I growled, turned, hopped on a tree, and chuckled, seeing the wolves trying to jump and snap at me.

"Little wolves, don't do that. You'll get hurt." I cooed with my Romanian accent clearly in it, trying to fool them. 2 other wolves emerged and crashed into the ones that were jumping, sending them all tumbling. I laughed "See. What did I tell you?"

I was in the shadows, making me unseen but my ruby-red eyes glinted. Sam, Paul, and Jacob growled at me. Scoffing, I rolled my eyes "Come on, I won't hurt Emily, Renesmee or Liscanna mutts. But I may as well harm you." I sneered. They looked confused as I jumped down.

Immediately, thick roots shot up from the ground and enveloped the wolves in a grip. They yelped, struggled, whimpered, and growled. My hand was up, sharp nails and my face hidden by my hood. I twirled my hand around, making the roots sway "Hmm... should I end you now? Or shall I save you to just dump you in the river, one. By. One." I snarled.

They flinched and I gave them my half-smirk which was quite sexy if I might add. Nah, just joking. A whiz of air was behind me and I raised my other hand without looking back, just to hear strained growls. "Paul!" A familiar alto-soprano voice called.

The grey and tan wolf whimpered in response. "Well well, If it isn't the Cullens and the Werewolves." I mumbled disdainfully. Slamming my hands downward, the roots disappeared. Groans or whimpers could be heard. Swishes of wind answered and I maneuvered away, on a tree-branch. "Oh come on. I release your boyfriend.. or.. allies, so why attack me?" I mused.

"Who are you?" Carlisle called up to me. I rolled my eyes, the wind blew and my snow-blonde colored hair cascaded down the front of my shoulders, I narrowed my red eyes.

Sighing, I sat down casually "Let's play a guessing game. Whoever gets it correct, will get an answer." I chirped, this time with my Italian accent. The wolves ran behind the bushes and shifted, coming out with shorts on.

Both species agreed so they threw random answers.

"Kate."

"Tanya."

"Zafrina."

"Corin."

"Renata."

"Jane."

I raised my hand "Stop!" They shut their mouths "Now. Observe. Who would have pale skin, red eyes, and snow-blonde hair?" I queried. They shifted, glancing at each other.

"Impossible... The Volturi mentioned you were dead.." Emmett murmured. I cocked my head to the side. A silent question on who I was.

"Lilac Lacrisa DeLuca Volturi..." Esme muttered under her breath. "How did you survive?"

Lowering my hood, my face was emotionless "I wasn't dead. I made myself look dead. Price, I feel no more emotions."

* * *

**Had no more ideas - It will get better.**

**Thank you all who reviewed and said that you loved it,**

**I really appreciate you guys. Now, I have to go for my activities.**

**Au Revoir!**

**-Enchanted0ne**


	24. Chapter 23

[23]

**C**hapter **T**wenty-**T**hree

Lilac Lacrisa Volturi

Laying against the tree trunk, I gazed coldly at the shocked coven down there. Jasper spoke up "She's lying, she feels guilty of something." My head snapped to his direction.

"Ah, yes, you read emotions. True that." I pointed out, lazily pointing at him. Everyone let out a breath they didn't know that they were holding. One of my eyebrows shot up, arched perfectly. I suddenly felt longing. _Good god, why do I always feel like I have to go back to Volterra?_ I mumbled in my mind.

Edward smirked "Lose the smirk Edmund." I growled. He rolled his eyes. "So, What will you all do right now?"

Emmett took out a phone and dialed someone. My eyes widened as realization sunk in. Everyone listened silently.

"This is Libby, The receptionist. What can I do for you?" Her voice was sickeningly sweet, I just had to gag, which I did. Everyone peered at me.

"Go into the Throne Room and put the phone on speaker please." Emmett replied with the same kind of tone. I gagged again.

We all heard the click of her heels, the opening of the doors, and the closing of them so Emmett spoke again. "Hey! Red-eyes! Heyyy!" He boomed through the phone.

I growled softly.

Aro answered, in his sweet voice "What?"

"Nothing, just calling to say.. Heyy!" I was immediately gone after I gently kissed my daughter's cheek.

* * *

Slumping down in a dark alleyway in who-knows-where, I sighed. I glanced around _Shit Shit Shit..._ I growled in my mind. The sun is blazing hot and I'm sweltering out here. Even though I have a VERY cool temperature.

I see a drunkard singing and staggering. Licking my full lips, I smirk as he walks over to me, well, bump. He grins stupidly at me, pointing his beer bottle at me "Heeeeey sweeetiee... How about you and me hit it?"

Immediately, I slam him against the wall with a seductive half-smile on my beautiful face "So sorry, no thanks." Covering him mouth with a hand, I bite on his neck so quickly, that his heartbeat didn't even beat once yet. Good thing he passed out quickly.

Footsteps dragged me out of my pleasure-filled world. Throwing the half-dead man on the ground, I turned to see a Volturi guard. I cursed before running away at high speed. _I was in Volterra?! Damn legs, always taking me somewhere I don't want to go to. Maybe it's better if I'm running. _

I skidded to a stop in the shade of a tree on a hill where I could see the entire city. Sitting down, I looked to the enormous castle. So far, from my travels, I had heard that Caius was married again. Laying down on my right side, I sighed again. The wind softly blew.

I longed for Caius's alluring scent, but all that was gone when he re-married again. Okay, he was officially an asshole. Sitting up-right again, I saw four figures emerge from the castle and into a black car sullenly. Going to check on Renesmee. I silently followed them all the way.

* * *

Squatting on a tree that had a view, I raised my eyebrows as the four Volturi members left the car. An unusual woman walked out. Four of them met with the Cullen's, Paul, and Jake in the front-yard. I nearly purred in satisfaction as my daughter kept shooting glares at Caius.

"-Dear Delany, please go entertain Young Renesmee and Liscanna." Aro softly suggested.

The girl smiled sweetly and agreed in her very-high voice. And that's what they did, going into the woods. As I was more worried for my daughter than Caius, I followed them by jumping trees silently.

'Delany' was a slut from the moment she turned around and puckered her lips, one hand on her hip and the other laid down "So, what do you bitches want to do?" Her voice was quite nasally.

As minutes passed by, Delany was getting on my nerves. I just had to rush down, and with a sickening 'crack,' I pinned her by the neck, to a tree. "Don't you dare call my Great grand-daughter and my daughter a bitch." I ominously growled, my crimson eyes blazing with anger, even as she nodded frantically as my grip hardened, making cracks form on her neck.

"Mommy, please stop. I'm glad you're back again, but please don't kill her.. Even if she's my step-mom... and a bishe.." Liscanna muttered. I glanced back before letting go, but not before I grabbed her neck again and slammed her to the ground with a very loud 'thud.'

I floated away just as the Volturi leaders came with the Cullen's. I was hidden well in the brush so I had no need to be worried. "Oh my god, what happened Delany?" Alice fakely asked.

The young vampire rubbed her neck as she stood, the cracks still there. "A very beautiful vampire suddenly harmed me."

"What does she look like?" Carlisle queried, amusement glittering through his golden gaze.

"Shining snow-blonde hair, a pale complexion, a very smooth voice, red eyes that were clearly angry at me.. and this doesn't include things right? Because she called Liscanna her daughter and Renesmee her Great grand-daughter." Delany replied in her fake-voice.

Shock passed Caius's face as he glanced around. I took that as my exit to leave. Rising up, I prepared to run but I was tackled by bulky Emmett "Hey! You left quickly, came back without a word, and now you're leaving again? That's old-fashioned."

"Well, I didn't know that it was my turn to be 'knight in shiny armor' for my daughter." I growled, my normal voice this time. Emmett boomed with laughter. He released me and I ran at that instant, jumping up at tree. Again. _Dang, this is going to be my habit one day._ I thought to myself. _Shit, no, Edmund, you can hear me._

Edward laughed, his arm snaking around Bella's waist "Yes, I can Crisa!" Bella just smiled her awkward one. "Just come down. Isn't it time to reunite with your coven?" _That word is long dead to me. Over 50 years ago, I abandoned them._ I thought bitterly. "Come down." he growled.

I sighed and jumped down, straightening my black blouse that matched my dark blue skinny-jeans and knee-length black high-heeled boots. "Happy Edmund?" I snapped at him. He rolled his eyes. I shifted my cold gaze to Caius's, Aro's, then to Marcus's. "Can I?" I asked Edward. He scoffed and replied a strict 'no.'

"Well. Is this not awkward..?" I mumbled as the Volturi leaders looked at me with mouths gaping like a fish.

Caius took a step forward "Lacri.."

It took every part of my conscience to step backwards with a shake of my head "You have na- Delany now. No need for me to be in your life anymore." I replied with an even tone. He looked broken.


	25. Chapter 24

[24]

**C**hapter **T**wenty-**F**our

Lilac Lacrisa Volturi

I wasn't ready to be back in a coven yet, not after over 100 years of being a nomad. Yes, I said 50 before but I said OVER 50. So, ha! I smiled softly as my daughter played a piano piece for me. Once she stopped, I asked where did she learn that sad piece.

"Daddy taught me. He made me learn this piece as in some kind of remembrance for you." Liscanna said with fake cheerfulness.

Smiling softly, I replied "I'm sorry baby-girl, for leaving you for so long.. I just couldn't pull myself together.." I murmured. Walking over and sitting down next to her, I hugged my daughter close. She dry-sobbed into my shoulder. "So.. how are you and Paul?" I asked softly when she quieted down a bit.

She looked at me "He's okay..."

I raised an eyebrow. I heard someone come in so I stood and turned, seeing my mate there. "Lilac... please forgive me... Aro and Marcus said to re-marry because-"

"Don't blame this upon your brothers, Caius." I murmured, my crimson eyes searching his burgundy red ones. He sighed dejectedly. Liscanna left the room silently.

"Please give me one more chance. Delany isn't my true mate, you are." He pleaded.

My eyebrows creased as my face turned into a frown. "Indeed, I have longed for you, and you have too, but, who gives you permission to just marry again?"

Caius walked towards me. Reluctantly, I let him embrace me, his face buried in my hair. "Please?" Just then, Delany strutted in, calling Caius's name sweetly. Her eyes landed on us. Her face went into anger.

"Bitch! Don't steal my husband from me! You already stole Liscanna from me!" She screeched.

My mate let me go as I turned, my mouth flopped open "Last I checked, you didn't go through the hardships of birthing her. What makes you think I'll let you call my daughter your own?"

Delany puckered her lips again "Because, I should be her mother. I am married to Caius. You're just a nomad."

I slapped my forehead. Immediately, I had her pinned to the wall. The wall was dented with crusts falling off. "I have walked this earth way before you can think. Being over 10,000 years old has it's traits."

She growled at me, A sharp pain shot through my head. I winced and kept hold of her, but that made it worse. I cried out and fell to my knees, holding my head. "Ha, I should've used my powers of torture last time."

Caius was immediately by my side, holding me close. Delany looked confused and hurt "What are you doing sweet?"

"You aren't my mate" He spat. "Lilac is my true mate as well as my one and only true love."

Delany growled in hurt. I stood up with force, glancing at the two of them "You lost that Caius, when you re-married." I murmured softly, before swiftly walking out with my vampire speed. I bumped into Carlisle, and he steadied me when I wobbled. "I must be a shame on the Cullen family." I muttered as I dry-sobbed into his shoulder.

My brother held me close to him, murmuring denials of what I just said "Lilac, you are not a disgrace to our family. Before father died, he told me to tell you that we were his greatest joy."

I shivered as I stopped sobbing. After a few seconds, I stepped away "Thank you brother. It is at times like these, where I need you the most, is here." He nodded in acknowledgment before he continue walking up the stairs.

* * *

Just finishing my drink, I sat on a high branch that over-looked the Cullen's. Caius, as I could see, was arguing with Delany. In the end, Aro came in with a pleased smile and motioned to Caius, who gladly smiled and decapitated Delany in a swift movement.

With eyebrows raised in surprise, I hardly noticed my daughter below my branch with Renesmee. I heard two giggles that made me look down. They threw a rock up and I caught it with a soft slapping sound. "What are you two young ones doing?" I called down with amusement outlining my words.

Both of them stopped giggling and slowly tilted their heads up, good god, they almost look alike but Liscanna had my hair-color. They took a gulp "U-U-Uh... we saw a-a-a squirrel.. a-and w-we thought th-that it was c-cu-cute?" Nessie squeaked out an excuse.

I grinned, pearly white teeth with canines so sharp, they glinted "Aww, don't lie, you knew that I was up here and tried getting me off guard right?" I mused outloud, taking a small bird on my index finger. I was a natural with animals. "Won't work dears. After 10,000 years of living, you'll understand." I murmured softly.

Once the bird flew away, I jumped down from the tree gracefully. Nessie and Anna came to me, arms wide. I hugged them and smiled, kissing both of their heads. "I'm so sorry I left you... again with the pathetic apologies, but I felt guilty." The mumbled an acceptance and then pulled away.

I glanced at the bedroom window that Caius was in and he was looking sadly at me. I might forgive him.. If he admits the truth to me later.


	26. Chapter 25

[25]

**C**hapter** T**wenty-**F**ive

Lilac Lacrisa Volturi

I dragged Caius by the arm outside and to the woods. I let go of him once I stopped. Crossing my arms over my chest and turning around, I said a sharp eyebrow with cold red eyes glaring at his own. I questioned him for the whole morning, always consisting with him giving short answers or long ones.

My red eyes gleamed "Did you have you-know-what with her?" He looked offended and hesitant at the same time. "Figured." I sighed, maneuvering around him to walk back to the house, but his right arm shot out and gripped my left elbow.

"Yes, we did, but only for my entertainment. You were my true love. I always thought of you! Please forgive me!" Caius pleaded. I didn't turn.

"Caius..." I started. He silently waited "I have already forgiven you... ever since I woke up.. it was my fault that I did not return to you. I will return to Volterra with you tomorrow. Do not worry." I softly stated. He made a choking sound and pulled me to him, sweeping me up into a deep kiss.

Once we broke apart, both of us smiled softly before we walked back to the Cullen house, hand in hand, clasped tightly.

* * *

The next day, I was on the plane with the three kings sitting across from me. It was deathly silent after they questioned me about my life. Marcus smiled, breaking the silence "Anyways, It is nice to have you back. I suppose Jane, Alec, Demetri, and Felix will welcome you back."

I shuffled my feet "Uh, they think i'm dead."

Caius' chest rumbled with silent amusement. Aro smirked "My dear, they do, but, they will welcome you back. They have been like a soulless monster without any emotions."

"Oooh! I wanna see them like that!" I chirped. Getting up and going to the other isle, I got to my duffle bag and took out a hooded fur coat, the one we wore when we went to the snow-filled clearing.

Walking back over, I sat down, holding it. The three kings smiled softly. _God, I was this much of an impact to the Volturi? _I silently thought.

For the rest of the plane ride, I looked out the window while thinking of Athenodora.

* * *

The plane landed and the four of us were back in the car again, the silence so heavy that I nudged Caius who seemed bored. He looked at me, confusion flickering across his beautiful face. I shrugged and he smiled, scooting over so he could hold onto me. His left arm snaked behind me and around my waist.

Aro glanced at us and his psychotic grin split across his face just as the car arrived in the bustling city streets of Volterra. Marcus, who was unexpectedly driving, zoomed across the streets and stopped abruptly in front of the castle with a screech. Aro rolled his eyes "Marcus, be more careful with my car."

We floated out of the car and immediately in the buildings. Libby shot us a flirtatious smile at the kings but scowled when she saw me as we walked past. Walking down flights of stairs instead of the elevator, we turned the corner, the wide doors flew open.

I hesitated while the three kings went on, but Caius stopped and turned 90 degrees and beckoned me in. I put up my hood and floated in with Caius. I mentally smirked as I saw the four looking at me in disgust. Aro just had his grin on wider. The three sat while I stayed below the dais "Dear, no need to be shy, show yourself."

Shooting a glare to him under my hood, I flipped the fur coat off and cries of surprise could be heard and immediately, I was tackled with hugs. Bone-crushing hugs. They let go after Caius growled in warning that I was his. I shot a look at him and he shrugged and scowled deeper.

* * *

Once we were dismissed, Caius immediately dragged me to his room, closed the door and kissed me deeply. I was taken by surprise so I couldn't do anything. He pulled away after a while, his red eyes slowly turning black, a sexy half-smirk appearing on his sinister face.

I smiled back and my hands met the back of his neck, pulling his face to mine but I pulled away when he started to touch me. He narrowed his eyes and I maneuvered around him "Not this night dear." I murmured, laying on the bed. I could hear him huff.

We both froze and smiled in amusement as the whole castle was filled with moans from Sulpicia and Aro. Caius walked over to the open windows, his hands clasped behind him. His face glittered softly with the moonlight on it. I smiled as I saw his beauty. Most would say he was the cruelest, but in truth, he's just a big sweetheart.

Caius came over to me in a flash and laid down on the space beside me on the bed. His left arm hung on my right side of my waist and his left hand held up his head to look at me. I had my left hand to hold up my head.

He grunted as he shifted a bit "Remind me again, how did I get a brilliant mate like you? I have no powers but just the normal abilities of a vampire."

I smirked and my right hand gently traced his perfectly-chiseled jaw. "Oh my, you do not know? Aro trusts you to see things through and you both have same ambitions. Including, you are a sadist.. that I what I love about you." I purred at the end. Caius rolled his red eyes and groaned.

"Please don't tease me. You already said that you don't want to do it today, I might end up raping you."

My eyebrows lifted "Oh really? I would like to see you try. If you did, I would have you on the floor in pain." That made my mate gulp nervously.


	27. Chapter 26

[26]

**C**hapter **T**wenty-**S**ix

Lilac Lacrisa Volturi

"Damn woman, you'll kill me one day." Caius growled softly as I placed a kiss on his cheek. The corner of my lip curled up in a half-smirk.

"You don't want me to?" I innocently asked as we walked out of the room and flitted to the Throne Room and to our seats. He huffed as he sat and arranged his robes. The rest of the guard was silent as Aro and Marcus came in.

"It's not that... Ugh never mind." Caius muttered. I smirked in triumph. We continued the day with executions then it was feeding time. I devoured two humans before sitting on Caius' chair.

After no more screams could be heard, the guard went to their positions and Caius looked at me with a brow raised. _Damn, I never realized how much I desire him, he's a dang sexy brute for one. _He picked me up and sat down, putting me on the floor. I crossed my arms, looked at him and pouted. He rolled his crimson eyes and a small smile formed but it was gone immediately as our daily duties resumed.

I was sitting on the floor and my right side leaning on Caius's chair when screaming broke out through the hallways. The large oak doors burst open with Santiago and Afton carrying a struggling human. My mate swiftly stroked my head once before he clasped it back onto his lap. God, can vampires be in heat? Wait no, those are dogs.

Anyways, i'm turned on. Mating season I guess because Marcus is shifting a lot when he saw the unusual human girl. Aro raised an eyebrow as he saw his brother twitch and shift in his seat. The Mating event really annoys the hell out of us so it happens once every century.

The girl was roughly dragged up the dais by Santiago. Aro squealed in joy "My my, what have we here?" I nearly blurted out a retort but kept my tongue bit. It was hardly of my interest. Marcus and Aro argued while I just sat there, staring off into space.

Eventually I heard a rough sound of someone slapping someone. I looked up to see that Marcus had slapped Aro. My mouth dropped, literally. "Marcus! What has possessed you to slap your brother?" I growled. He glared at me before hugging the human protectively.

"Aro wanted to change her."

"Well that is a very nice suggestion. Why not?"

"Because, she doesn't deserve to be damned like us."

"What, so you think that all of us here are heartless?"

"That is not what I mean... Do you not want my happiness?"

Silence engulfed the Throne Room. "Marcus, you know as well as I do that the girl is not normal. In this case I would have to say no." He merely growled at me before I was somehow pinned to the wall by the neck. "Oh, you know how to fight? Brilliant." I said sarcastically. Caius snarled with warning at Marcus.

He dropped me before sulking again and sitting back on his throne.

* * *

"Satin salue?*"(_Translations at the bottom_) Caius muttered worriedly as we stood in the middle of our room. I sighed for the thousandth time in that same hour.

"Ego sum denique." Playfully, I nipped his neck with my razor-sharp teeth. He growled possessively when I trailed kisses up his neck to his ear where I stopped and smirked, his red eyes were flipping back and forth from black to red.

He immediately had me pinned to the wall, kissing the life out of me. Wait, I'm dead. Oh well. By my hearing, Marcus was discussing rules to his 'beloved' human. When Caius broke away from me, I yelled "HEY MARCUS! JUST DON'T LET HER GET PREGNANT!" I was referring to the Cullens. Marcus mumbled a feeble excuse accompanied with a giggle from the human.

Caius chuckled darkly and started biting and sucking his way down my neck. I couldn't help but let out a small moan. He picked me up bridle style and walked into the other room. This and that happened... and well, you know where it ended.

* * *

I laid in Caius' embrace "God, why did that one time feel so good?" I growled. He merely chuckled.

"Probably because you didn't make love to me for over 100 years love."

"I don't think that is an excuse.." Thumps could be heard. No, not those soft taps of footsteps but the thump of a heartbeat. Caius and I were dressed and acted as if we didn't hear her. I read a novel while Caius did his work. The sun shone brightly from the closed windows.

"I'm sure the noise came from here..." A small frail voice creak of the door open and our infuriated eyes snapped up to the one and only brown eyes of the girl.

The girl squeaked with fright as she peeked in and saw us. "Who gave you permission to wander the grounds?" Caius snapped angrily.

"M-Marcus."

"Damn that old bastard." I growled under my breath as I closed the novel and slammed it down. The girl flinched and fled with a dimly-said sorry. "What kind of an apology is that?!" I cried.

Caius' face was a smirk. Yeah, Marcus better be ready tomorrow because I will verbally abuse him.

* * *

**A/N;**

**Yes. This sucks.**

**I haven't updated and this crap is all I can give you.**

**Why? I am sick, as in Fever, Cold, Fever, Cold.**

**It's literally driving me insane! With the problem of school**

**and Viola lessons on Tuesday's(Which I haven't even**

**practiced for yet) and etc.**

**Please be patient!**

**Thank you all so far for staying with me!**

**-Enchanted0ne**

* * *

**Translations**

Satin salue? - Are you well? (Latin)

Ego sum denique. - I am fine. (Latin)


	28. Chapter 27

[27]

**C**hapter **T**wenty-**S**even

Lilac Lacrisa Volturi

"Marcus, if you expect me to not kill the human on impulse then PLEASE keep her in check!" I cried. Only me, Marcus, Caius, Aro, The Human, and Sulpicia were in the Throne Room with Felix and Demetri just outside the doors.

The elderly-looking vampire glared at me "She has her rights." My mouth opened and closed, trying to form the words. In the end I shook my head and sighed.

Sulpicia smirked at me from her seat at the long-table "Oh dear, Marcus, I think I agree with Lilac. In a castle full of bloodthirsty vampires... not such a good idea... she even in-"

I cut her off. "Okay, Sul, you can stop there."

"Including, she has a name. It's Saria." Marcus growled, referring to my term by calling the girl 'human.' I groaned in frustration, looking over to the table where Aro, Sulpicia, Caius, and 'Saria' sat. Marcus and I bickered on until I got irritated and annoyed to the point I just had to be silent."Have I angered you?"

"Yes, indeed you have. If it isn't obvious already."

"Well then, do you agree that Saria has a right to roam the ca-"

"No."

He shot me a look that showed he was getting irritated as well. "Why can't you just agree to this pointless matter already?" Aro chided softly, not taking his eyes from a book.

"Aro!" I cried. The raven-haired ruler merely shrugged. Marcus shot me a triumphant smile. "Fine! Fine! Whatever! Do it your way. Don't blame the guard if Saria is found drained of blood in the halls." I snarled before walking over to the table.

Saria shrunk into her seat as I approached. Caius opened his arms to me and I smiled softly, sitting on his lap. "What are you reading?" I mumbled as I looked at the open book.

Caius smiled "Just old records."

"Oh really? Records. Never thought that you were the type to read the past." I teased. He raised his eyebrows at me. I stole a peck to his lips for a brief second before I turned forward again and looked at the words. It was in Latin.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Saria curiously eyeing us. _God, everyone just has to notice my mate first because he is a damn sexy hot brute._

* * *

Over the next few days, I mostly stayed around Sulpicia and Jane. Why? Because I am getting irritated with Saria trying to get into our group. "Hey! Sulpicia! Jane! Risa! Wait up!"

We all groaned in sync and turned around to see her stupid, excited, grinning face. Her black hair weaving behind her in messy lumps. "First of all mortal, do not call me Risa or I will tear your head off. Second, please do not run in the halls."

"Listen to you Lacri.." Jane joked. I rolled my eyes and shot a smirk in her direction. The girl was heaving for breath, her heart beat racing so fast that I had to clench my jaw from lunging then and there to suck her dry.

My phone made a ring noise and I reached into my pocket, withdrawing it and looking at the screen curiously. It was my daughter calling me. Picking up, I swung the phone up to my ear, gracefully holding it up "Liscanna? Are you alright?"

"Of course mother, I'm fine. So is Paul."

"I never asked about the mutt."

"Oh, Uh, yeah, but still."

"Why did you call me?" I asked, looking into the knowing eyes of Jane and Sulpicia as they snapped and growled at the human, dragging her into the Throne Room, giving me a bit of privacy unless someone decides to eavesdrop with super-hearing.

"This is the part where I am glad i'm not talking to you in person."

"Liscanna, Dear, you are worrying me... tell me what is the matter."

"You won't kill me?"

"Now why would I kill my own daughter?"

"Because... uh..." That tone. I knew that tone. She mumbled it quickly.

"WHAT?" I shrieked into the phone.

"I'm so sorry! But it didn't deserve death so I changed him!" She pleaded. I sighed.

"My dear one, the law-"

I could hear Liscanna sigh dejectedly on the end of the line "I don't care about the damn law! I want to keep him! Even if he has a few tantrums here and there, few killings and whatnot, but, Jasper is here because he controls moods so it's fine!"

* * *

You know the feeling when a mother is very over-protective? Yeah, well right now Aro, Marcus, Caius, Demetri, Jane, and I are at Liscanna's. The immortal child was truly a sight. Caius growled in warning at Liscanna as she tried to protect 'Adam.'

Aro immediately declared decapitation. Paul, the mutt, was not present. The child was staring, well glaring at me while I glanced uneasily to my daughter then to Caius. "Lis-" I started, taking a step forward but excruciating pain ripped through my body, sending me crumpling towards the floor in pain.

Caius was next to me immediately, "Lilac!" He glared at Jane who looked bewildered "Jane! What are you doing?" The pain was increasing, making a pain-filled scream erupt from my lips.

"Master! It's not me! I swear on my life!" She pleaded, looking desperately at me.

"Adam! Stop this at once!" Liscanna cried. Immediately, the pain vanished. My muscles relaxed and I groaned, rubbing my temples. Caius growled menacingly.

"Liscanna, even if you are my beloved child, I cannot tolerate you harming your mother like that. You did not cause it but this immortal child did, therefore, since he is in your care, it is your responsibility.

Just then, newborns took hold of the Volturi members. Liscanna stood there, her face twisted into regret. "I am sorry Father, Mother... But Elijah said that he would help protect Adam if I helped him."

My heart shattered in two right there. It all made sense now. Elijah set this whole thing up, right from when Liscanna found Adam dying in the alleyway. Caius roared with rage and tried getting out of the grip of the newborns.

"Dammit!" I growled, my black eyes that were clouded with rage burned holes into Liscanna's golden guilty ones. _How could she do this?_ The newborns rushed the Volturi members away, including me, and we were on our way to Elijah's mansion. _Awesome. -Sarcasm intended-_


	29. Chapter 29

[28]

**C**hapter **T**wenty-**E**ight

Lilac Lacrisa Volturi

Elijah stood before us with his coven and a newborn. Us, the Volturi, were chained up with a metal that is even stronger than us. "Now, what shall I do? I personally thought that if I somehow torture you five," He pointed to Aro, Marcus, Caius, Demetri, and Jane "I'd be able to get Lilac in pain and begging, which means, I get to kill her."

"Bastard." I spat. Fedala growled at me and I growled back. Caius and Elijah just stared at us. "Damn it, Elijah, just spit it out on what you want besides killing me and harming my coven." I snarled at the man.

"Ruling the Vampire World."

"Uh, tough chance at that."

"So what? You just asked me what I wanted!"

"You are so naïve, Elijah." I murmured, clicking my tongue as my body shook. Elijah stared at me, wide-eyed.

"No... you can't.." He murmured, a scared tone in his voice. In that moment, I broke my chains and stood up, glaring at Elijah.

Checking my nails, I hummed in my throat "Hmm? I can execute you here and now, I can penetrate shields you know." My nemesis shivered with fear as my blazing red eyes locked with his. In one swift moment, I was behind him, holding his head. "Yeah, should I?" I asked innocently, looking over to the shocked faces of the Volturi and to the horrified faces of the Adura coven's.

I let go of Elijah and stared at Fedala before she aimlessly walked around. Elijah looked at me, then to his wife "What did you do you her?!"

"I merely took her senses away, only the lord knows what could happen with her illusions." I looked over to Marcia who was shivering with fear, eyes wide.

"E-Elijah... don't do anything, if you do, we'll end up dead."

I whisked over to Tasha and be-headed her. "This is too easy." Elijah lunged at me with a rage-filled cry and I easily maneuvered around him, kicking him in the gut and he went flying. "You idiot. You still have a chance of saving her if you re-attatch her head."

He lunged at me again and I took hold of his neck "Then again, I won't let you do that. I know what your real intentions were. You wanted to show the Volturi what a monster I am." I growled, tightening my grip.

Marcia screamed "Please! Don't! I'm begging you! Don't kill my brother!" I looked over to Marcia, only tightening my hold as Elijah scrabbled at my hand, cracks forming on his neck and head.

"Hmm... No thank you." I snarled as I slammed Elijah to the floor, snapping his neck and be-heading him. Marcia growled and lunged at me but with one swipe of my hand, she was be-headed as well. Sitting down in a chair, I watched Fedala bumping and crashing into things before my merciless red eyes shifted to the Volturi who were looking at me, quite fearfully.

I floated over to Fedala and beheaded her quickly before I sat on the chair again.

"Aro, you can either re-attatch their heads and force them to join the coven, or I can set them on fire. Whichever one you choose." I said softly as I clasped my hands on my lap.

The raven-haired leader shook his head "I will do neither. You may do as you please, but first, help us out. Please?" He asked. I nodded, rose and walked over, taking hold of Marcus's chains first and breaking them, then to Aro who was next to him. Moving over, I helped Demetri and Jane before Caius was released.

Demetri and Jane set the bodies on fire. The entire time, Caius held me by my waist, pressing me against him. "What will we do about Liscanna?" I murmured sadly.

Caius furrowed his eyebrows and sighed, leaning down to kiss my forehead "We will have to execute her. Along with the immortal child. The law comes first."

* * *

Before that, the Volturi members hunted, killing humans then draining them dry. Once they were done and were full, they met up at Liscanna's. But she wasn't there. Aro, Marcus, Caius and Jane waited to see if she would come back while Demetri and I went to the Cullen's.

When I knocked, no one answered but I could feel people were inside. I kicked the door open and Demetri looked at me, eyebrows raised "Wow, are you on an anger rampage?"

I shot Demetri a playful glare "Oh, no, I'm just happy that my daughter tried killing me!" I snapped sarcastically before I walked into the house and up the stairs, just to be stopped by Emmett.

"Lilac, don't do this.." He murmured, his golden eyes pleading as he searched my red ones. I pushed past him to see the Cullen's forming a wall, blocking my view, but I could feel the immortal child.

Crossing my arms, I raised my eyebrows as I shifted my weight to my right leg "You know, you can make this easy and just let me eliminate the two. The Volturi can handle more valuable gifts gone."

Carlisle's eyes bulged "You killed Elijah?" Demetri nodded in affirmative. "W-Wow sis.. what are you? An original vampire? One of the first?" He wearily joked, but I could feel fear coming off him in waves.

"Are you going to let me pass, or not?" I asked, looking at the Cullen's straight in the eye. A wail broke out and Jasper turned around, trying to shush the child. "It is an abomination. Now, I'll be nice and spare you all if you hand over Liscanna and Adam. You already knew whomever helps the vampire that turned the immortal child is eliminated as well."

No one moved. "Alright then. We'll do this the hard way." I murmured, cracking my knuckles, making a popping sound. My body on high electrical shock, I maneuvered around the line in less than a split second. I took the child by the neck, he let out a ragged wail, making the Cullen's turn around. I had the boy held up by the neck, electrical currents moving from my body to his, electrifying the boy.

"Mother! Please!" Liscanna cried. I glared at her, tightening my grip.

"Uh, might wanna look away right now..." Demetri offered in advice. My nails dug into the child's neck and he wailed furiously, trying to kick me away.

Liscanna was full out dry sobbing now "Please! I'll even offer my life for his!" Being the sadist I was, I looked at the child and glared at him. He twitched all over from the pain of the electrical shock and the mental pain I was giving him. With a final squeeze, his neck shattered and he was beheaded.

Demetri wafted over, past the crowd of shocked and horrified faces. "Risa, let's go back to the others. Just spare Liscanna, she has learned her lesson..." He added quickly, looking at me. I was glaring at my daughter.

"Be glad I am more merciful to you than the Adura Coven. They received no mercy from me." I growled as I turned around and walked out of the Cullen house. Demetri followed.

"Wow. You are really out for murder." He joked.

I smiled at him "Well, yes. At least the child is gone now." Both of us sped to Liscanna's and the Volturi were waiting outside of the house, expecting. Demetri told them that they took care of the child and Liscanna.

* * *

Caius hugged me tightly once we got back to Volterra and to our room. Once he let go, he led me to the bed and sat down, me next to him, his cloak covering us both as he held me close to him. "Do not grieve for our daughter. She might've chosen this path for a reason."

"What? Making an enemy out of the Volturi Coven?" I cried out. He sighed and pressed his lips to my forhead, his cool breath fanned my face as he tucked me to the crook of his neck.

After a while, both of us were silent as we took comfort in each other's presence. I lightly nipped Caius's neck, making a small mark. He growled softly before purring when he nipped me back, where my pulse used to be.

After a few more words, we walked back into the Throne Room, awaiting the boring days ahead until we meet our end.

* * *

**END**

**I know it is a crappy ending... can't think of another :/**

**Would've put more details but I was lazy XD**

**Thank you all for following and favoriting my story! **

**I love you all!**

**-Enchanted0ne**


End file.
